


Crimson Green

by Nabuka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabuka/pseuds/Nabuka
Summary: ''Als der Wraith das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er auf kaltem, steinigem Boden. Seine Brust war entblößt und etwas brannte entsetzlich in seinen wunden. Jede Berührung sandte Schockwellen durch seinen ganzen Körper. Entfernt nahm er das leise Summen eines Kraftfeldes und kalte, angespannte Befehle die streng gerufen wurden wahr. '''Meine Geschichte beginnt am Anfang der Folge "Duett", als Carson sich einem fremden, verletzten Wraith entgegen sieht. Anders als in der Show, gelingt es ihm diesmal allerdings Colonel Sheppard davon zu überzeugen, ihn den fremden Verletzten behandeln zu lassen...
Relationships: Carson Beckett/OC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	1. Der Sturz ins Ungewisse

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :)  
> Schön, dass ihr euch zu meiner kleinen Fantasie verlaufen habt.  
> Eine kleine Anmerkung, bevor es losgeht:  
> Meine Rechtschreibung ist nicht die Beste - Für ein reines fun Projekt möchte ich keine Freunde zum Betalesen verdonnern, Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und zur Entspannung für mich selbst. Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ihr über den ein oder anderen Fehler stolpert.

**Carson**

“Ich bin Arzt. Ich kann helfen.“ bat Carson zögerlich an. Die große, grüne Kreatur in der Alien Maschine wirkte beängstigend. Gefährlich. Nichtsdestotrotz sah Carson deutlich den Schmerz in den Augen des Wesens. Verdammte Axt, er war Arzt! Wie konnte er so tief sinken, mit einer geladenen Waffe auf einen Verletzten zu zielen?! Hatte er nicht geschworen niemals einem Lebenden Wesen etwas anzutun? Sehr bedacht, auf jede Bewegung des Wraiths achtend, trat er näher. „Lassen sie mich Ihnen helfen. Bitte.“ Zum Zeichen des Vertrauens verstaute der Doktor seine Waffe in seinem Waffengürtel, und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Bevor er jedoch einen weiteren Schritt auf den Wraith zugehen konnte, ließ ein lautes Fauchen aus dessen Kehle ihn zusammenzucken und innehalten. Der Wraith wirkte angespannt, die Zähne gefletscht, der Blick wild – wie ein Raubtier, das kurz vor dem Angriff stand. Carson sollte eigentlich Todesängste durchleben – ein Teil von ihm tat das auch, doch etwas an dem Wraith sagte ihm, dass dessen Feindseligkeit nicht auf Carson gerichtet war. Plötzlich begreifend wirbelte der Doktor herum und suchte die Gegend mit Blicken ab. Da sah er sie: Colonel Sheppard und seine Marines die mit erhobenen Waffen aus dem Wald hervortraten. Carson reagierte blitzschnell und sprang, ohne nachzudenken in die Schussbahn zwischen Sheppard und den Wraith. „STOPP! Er ist verletzt!“ rief er ungehalten. Sheppard hielt tatsächlich inne, senkte seine Waffe jedoch nicht. „Treten sie zur Seite, Doktor. Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle!“ „Im Moment sind Wir die einzige Gefahr hier! Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass sie auf einen meiner Patienten schießen!“ Carsons Stimme klang fest und entschlossen. Überrascht verschluckte Colonel Sheppard sich, und hustete auf. „Habe ich mich gerade verhört? Patient? Carson, pfuscht das Ding in ihrem Kopf herum? Er ist ein Wraith!“ Was der Colonel sagte, gefiel Carson gar nicht, der abfällige Ton machte ihn wüten. Dennoch wurde ihm plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass er mit dem Rücken zugewandt in unmittelbarer Reichweite eines verletzten, vermutlich sehr hungrigen Wraith stand. Die Situation konnte ihm tatsächlich das Leben kosten…

‚Reiß dich zusammen! du bist Arzt, du Idiot! Genau das ist es, was du geschworen hast zu tun!‘ ermahnte er sich in Gedanken selbst ehe er beschloss, dass ihm dieses Risiko egal war. „Ich bin vollkommen bei Sinnen und der Einzige, der in meinem Kopf herumpfuscht. Sehen sie ihn sich an! Er ist kaum in der Lage sich in seinem Sitz zu halten! Glauben sie wirklich in DIESEM Zustand wäre er in der Lage meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren? Jetzt stecken sie ihre verdammten Schießeisen weg! Es sei denn Sie wollen ihre Kugeln zuerst durch mich jagen. Eine andere Möglichkeit den Wraith zu treffen, werde ich ihnen nämlich nicht geben.“ „Das ist exakt das, was ein Wraith, der in ihren Gedanken herumpfuscht sie sagen lassen würde!“ Antwortete der Colonel unbeeindruckt. Dennoch senkte er langsam seine Pistole und wies seinen Marines an dasselbe zu tun. Erleichtert atmete Carson aus. Ihm war klar, dass John ihn niemals mutwillig verletzen würde. Doch wenn er dies als Notsituation eingestuft hätte, hätte er sicherlich ein paar Wahnschüsse abgegeben, um Carson aus dem Weg zu bekommen. Zum Glück hat er das nicht getan. Stattdessen wies er nun seine Soldaten an, den Jäger und seinen Piloten zu umstellen, und jeden Atemzug des Wraiths zu beobachten. Sollten sie nur machen, solange sie Carson bei der Behandlung nicht in die Quere kamen.

Als Carson sich umdrehte, um endlich die Verletzungen des Aliens zu untersuchen, bemerkte er, dass er wohl unbewusst immer weiter vor Sheppard zurückgetreten ist, und nun direkt vor dem Wraith stand. Der uralte Alien Krieger hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen und sich an ihn nähren können. Zum Glück hatte er davon abgesehen. Stattdessen betrachtete er den hilfsbereiten Menschen jedoch nur. In seinem Blick erkannte Carson unterdrückten Schmerz und… Neugier?

**Crimson**

Seine ganze Welt war Schmerz. Crimson hatte sich seit Wochen nicht genährt. Er konzentrierte seine verbliebende Kraft darauf, die bedrohlichsten Verletzungen zu heilen. Der Absturz hat jedoch schwer gewesen. Er fühlte zahlreiche innere Blutungen, eine Rippe hatte sich in seine Lunge gebohrt, außerdem blutete er aus zahlreichen Mal mehr, mal weniger tiefen Wunden über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt. Wraith konnten eine Menge überleben… Aber es gab grenzen…

Er fühlte die Mentale Verbindung zu seinen Brüdern. Sie trauerten um ihn… Hunderte von Stimmen, Gefühlen und Gedanken… Einer war besonders stark – eine Weibliche Präsenz. Seine Königin.

‚Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dich rechtzeitig zu erreichen, um Kraft mit dir zu teilen… Du hast mur und unserem Schiff gut gedient, Crimson. Du verlässt uns voller Ehre und in dem Wissen, dass all deine Brüder und deine Königin dich niemals vergessen werden‘

Crimson erzitterte, als er die sanfte Gedankenstimme seiner Königin wahrnahm. Es war also wirklich hoffnungslos. Furcht und Bedauern fluteten seinen Körper… Er war noch jung, noch nicht einmal seine ersten fünfhundert Jahre hat er durchlebt. Crimson wollte noch nicht sterben… Doch er würde es bald. Seine Brüder spürten es. Auch Crimson nahm wahr – seine Kräfte verließen ihn und seine Sicht verschwamm… traurig öffnete er die Kapsel seines Jägers. Er wollte wenigstens noch einmal ungefilterte Luft atmen und den Himmel sehen, bevor ins Jenseits hinüber ging. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch ein letztes Mal den Schatten seines Basisschiffes, auf dem er fast sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte, in der Atmosphäre schweben sehen…

Das erste, was er sah, als er hinausblickte, war jedoch ein verängstigter Mensch, der eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass er sich doch noch nähren konnte, bevor seine Zeit um war regte sich in Crimson. Es sah einfach aus. Die Waffe war nicht sonderlich groß und die Hand des Menschen zitterte. Er wäre leicht zu überwältigen. Seine letzte Kraft realisierend versuchte der Wraith sich aus seinem Sitz hochzustemmen und auf die Beine zu kommen…

Doch er schaffte es nicht einmal sich von der Lehne zu lösen, geschweige denn seine Beine zu benutzen, …

Crimson musste einen erbärmlichen Anblick abgeben, wie er da mit seinem Sitz kämpfte… Die Nahrung war so nah, und doch unerreichbar… Für eine Sekunde wünschte er sich, der Mensch würde ihn mit seiner kleinen Waffe doch endlich erlösen… Doch das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er senkte sie und steckte sie weg.

„Ich bin Arzt. Ich kann helfen.!

Beinahe lachte Crimson. Der Mensch würde ihn nur einsperren und Experimente an ihm durchführen, so wie Alle Menschen es tun würden. Niemals. Crimson bevorzugte den Tod.  
Noch einmal bemühte Crimson sich, sich von seiner Lehne abzustützen. Diesmal jedoch um das Kontrollpult zu erreichen, und die Selbstzerstörung seines Jägers zu aktivieren. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er jedoch inne. Seine Sinne alarmierten ihn. Mehr Menschen. Er hörte sie kommen. Aufmerksam sondierte er die Umgebung. Dann sah er sie Kommen: Sechs Männer mit großen Waffen. Ganz anders als dieser sogenannte ‚Arzt‘ Wirkten diese Männer, als wüssten sie ihre Waffen zu benutzen. Sie würden Crimson erschießen, bevor er die Kontrollen aktivieren konnte. Was dann geschah hätte Crimson niemals erwartet. Der Arzt sprang vor ihn und beschützte ihn mit dem eigenen Körper., während er energisch auf die anderen Menschen einredete. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt für den Wraith die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren. Die Explosion würde sie alle mit in den Tod reißen. Doch er tat es nicht. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, war viel zu absurd und weckten Crimsons Neugier. Was dachte der Mensch, was er da tat? Sein Leben verschonen, um Crimson doch noch gefangen zu nehmen? Naja, lange hätten sie nichts von ihm, die Verletzungen rissen ihn nach und nach immer weiter aus seinem Leben heraus.  
Dennoch, etwas in dem Wraith wollte durchhalten, sich an jede Hoffnung klammern und überleben.  
Jeder Wraith würde einen Tod in Ehre einem Leben in Gefangenschaft vorziehen. Doch Crimson war jung und naiv – alles, was er wollte, war leben!

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf kappte er seine Mentale Verbindung zu seinem Basisschiff, seine Brüder in dem Glauben lassend, er sei Tod, und ergab sich seiner Schwäche…

Als Crimson das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er auf kaltem, steinigem Boden. Seine Brust war entblößt und etwas brannte entsetzlich in seinen wunden. Jede Berührung sandte Schockwellen durch seinen ganzen Körper. Entfernt nahm er das leise Summen eines Kraftfeldes und kalte, angespannte Befehle die streng gerufen wurden wahr. Er blinzelte – zumindest glaubte er das, denn er befand sich plötzlich auf einer trage und war in Bewegung. Dann wieder – er lag auf etwas kaltem, metallenem, um ihn herum strahlten helle lichter und ein scharfer stich bohrte sich seinen arm und injizierte etwas in seine adern. Danach verließ ihn vollends das Bewusstsein.

___

Langsam kamen seine Empfindungen zu ihm zurück. Zuerst ein leises Summen, dann die kalte Luft, die ihn umgab, und schließlich wie ein eiserner Faustschlag der schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper. Ein gequältes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er sich in Agonie auf dem Boden krümmte. Minuten vergingen. Stunden. Tage? Crimson hat jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Jede Sekunde der Pein kam ihm wie Jahre vor.

Plötzlich hörte er stimmen. Der junge Wraith war nicht mehr allein. Mit aller Macht biss er die Zähne zusammen, setzte sich auf, und bemühte sich jedes Anzeichen von Schmerz auf seinen Zügen zu verbergen. Er war ein Wraith. Er zeigte sich anderen nicht leidend. Tief einatmend schloss er die Augen und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. Als die schere Eisentür ihm gegenüber sich öffnete, hockte er an der Wand, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, bereit jederzeit aufzuspringen und sich zu verteidigen. Was ihn erwartete waren allerdings keine bewaffneten Soldaten, bereit ihn zu foltern und zu töten. Naja, bewaffnet waren die Soldaten schon, und wenn er ihre Blicke richtig beurteilte, waren sie mehr als bereit ihm alles Mögliche anzutun. Jedoch wurden sie geführt von einem aufgebracht meckernden Mann, der seine Wut auf sie – nicht auf den Wraith vor ihm richtete. Nach einigen Momenten erkannte Crimson den ‚Doktor‘, der ihm nach seinem Absturz begegnet war.

„Wraith, Wraith, Ja verdammt, ich weiß, dass er ein Wraith ist. Und ja mir ist bewusst, dass seinesgleichen uns, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ausweiden und verspeisen würden. Aber das heißt verdammt nochmal nicht, dass wir genauso handeln müssen! Nicht zu glauben, diese sturen marines und ihre Intoleranz…“ Die letzten Worte murmelte der Doktor eher zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemandem im Raum, ehe er wütend die Hand erhob und mit genervter stimme befahl: „Jetzt deaktiviert das verdammte Kraftfeld. Nur weil sie ihn nicht in meiner Krankenstation erlauben, heißt das nicht, dass ich seine wunden nicht untersuche, nachdem sie ihn hier so gefühlskalt in den Dreck geschmissen haben.“

Trotz höllischer Schmerzen musste der junge Wraith ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Seine Situation war alles andere als optimal, aber der Zwiespalt dieser Menschen, die eigentlich auf derselben Seite standen amüsierte ihn.

Das Lachen verging ihm allerdings ganz schnell wieder, als das Kraftfeld, das ihn in seiner Zelle hielt, deaktiviert wurde und er beinahe in derselben Sekunde von einem betäubungsstrahl getroffen wurde. Wütend knurrte der junge Wraith auf, als sein Körper paralysiert zu Boden fiel, und der harte Aufprall neue wellen der Agonie durch seine Adern jagte…

„OI! Habe ich euch erlaubt meinen Patienten zu betäuben? Jetzt reißt euch zusammen, sonst erkläre ich euch als Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung für arbeitsunfähig!“ Ich drohte der Doktor wütend, ehe er an Crimsons Seite in die Knie ging.

„Sie sollten Ihren Soldaten Danken ‚Doktor‘“ Das letzte Wort sprach Crimson mit einem spöttischen Ton aus. „Ich würde Ihnen sofort, ohne zu zögern das Leben aus dem Leib reißen und dann jedem einzelnen ihrer Freunde den Hals umdrehen.“

Herausfordernd blickte er dem Menschendoktor in die Augen. Dieser lächelte nur traurig und nickte. „Ich weiß“ antwortete er, ehe er einen Koffer neben sich abstellte und öffnete. Crimson spürte, wie sein Hemd geöffnet wurde und klebende Stoffstreifen von seinen Wunden entfernt wurden. Oh, wie gerne würde Crimson dem Mann alle Knochen brechen… Er hasste es hilflos zu sein!

**Carson**

Es war eine einzige Tortur. Seid Carson ihren außerirdischen Gast nach Atlantis gebracht hat, musste er ständig aufpassen, dass keinem der schießwütigen Marines der Finger am Abzug ausrutschte. Und wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hingen ihm diese Bürokraten von der Erde an den Fersen und verlangten eine Rechtfertigung für das, was er tat. Verdammt, war er denn wirklich der einzige Mensch in der Galaxie, der auch nur ein bisschen Vernunft und Mitgefühl in den Knochen hatte?

Ja, dieser Wraith würde sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alle Töten, wenn er könnte. Aber so, wie sich seine Kollegen verhielten, konnte Carson ihm das nicht einmal richtig übelnehmen.

Als er neben dem betäubten Wraith in die Knie gegangen ist, bereitete er seine medizinische Ausrüstung vor, und zog sich ein paar sterile Handschuhe über, bevor er seinen Patienten berührte. Vor fast einer Woche hatte er den Wraith operiert, als sie ihn hierhergebracht haben. Carson kannte sich nicht besonders mit Wraith Biologie aus, aber gebrochene Knochen waren bei jedem Wesen Gleich. Und wenn zerbrochene Rippenbögen Organe durchstießen, mussten diese gerichtet, und die Verletzungen genäht werden. Carson musste zugeben, dass diese Operation ihm ein paar interessante Einblicke gewährt hatte und er vieles über die fremde Rasse gelernt hatte. Dennoch war sein einziges Ziel den Wraith am Leben zu halten.

Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth hatten ihm nicht erlaubt den Wraith zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation zur Beobachtung zu behalten. Noch bevor die Anästhetika den Blutkreis des Aliens verlassen hatten, wurde er in die Katakomben der Stadt in eine Zelle befördert. Zu seinem Glück hat er heute das erste Mal das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt - Dieser arme Wraith musste Höllenqualen leiden. Keine Schmerzmittel, keine Nahrung, keine Sterile Umgebung, nicht mal seine eigene Kleidung wurde dem Alien gelassen. Nur eine Dunkle, kalte Zelle.

„Das wird jetzt brennen und höllisch weh tun. Es hätte sich vermeiden lassen, hätten sie mir früher erlaubt dich zu besuchen. Es tut mir leid.“ Seufzte Carson, als er das viel zu luftige leinen Hemd des Wraith geöffnet hatte, und die Kompressen von seinen wunden entfernt hatte.

Einige der wunden hatten sich entzündet und sonderten eine Flüssigkeit ab, die wohl mit Eiter zu vergleichen war. Carson hatte es nicht geschafft diese schon bei der Operation zu behandeln, da die Soldaten ihm seinen Patienten vom Tisch geschnappt hatten, kaum dass er die gefährlichsten Verletzungen behandelt und ihn zugenäht hatte. Was er jetzt tat, würde dem armen Wraith weit mehr Schmerzen bereiten, als es sein müssten. Vorsichtig begann er mit Watte Stäbchen und kompressen die zahlreichen Wunden am Körper des Gefangenen zu säubern. Der Wraith gab dabei keinen Ton von sich – dank der Betäubungswaffe konnte er nicht zucken und Carson den Prozess erschweren, aber er wusste, dass sein Patient höllische Qualen mit jeder Berührung des brennenden Desinfektionsmittels leiden musste. Einige der Verletzungen konnte er nähen, andere mussten offenbleiben, damit er sie täglich reinigen konnte. Vorerst bedeckte er aber alles mit frischen, sauberen binden, und knotete das Leinen Hemd, das man dem Wraith angezogen hatte, wieder zu. Carson nahm sich vor herauszufinden, wo man die Kleidung des Aliens hingebracht hatte, oder ihm wenigstens ein paar andere, angemessenere Kleider zu besorgen, die ihm passen. Feind oder nicht, wenigstens seine Würde könnte man ihm doch lassen…

„Ich werde morgen wiederkommen. Ihre Wunden müssen versorgt werden. Ich weiß, Sie wollen sich von keinem von uns etwas sagen lassen, aber… versuchen Sie sich etwas auszuruhen. Und halten Sie die wunden Sauber.“ Der Wraith würdigte ihm keines weiteren Blickes. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr ‚Gast‘ sich an seine Empfehlungen hielt. Für ihn hieß es nun allerdings erstmal zurück in Elizabeths Büro und die Diskussionen ob er den Wraith besuchen durfte oder nicht erneut starten…

**Crimson**

Nachdem das Kraftfeld wieder aktiviert wurde, und die Wachen den Raum verlassen hatten, erlaubte Crimson es sich endlich schmerzlich aufzuatmen. Er schmeckte Blut, da er sich während der Behandlung auf die eigene Zunge gebissen hat. Bewegen konnte er sich noch immer nicht. Sosehr er es jedoch hasste es zugeben zu müssen, seine Wunden brannten weit weniger, nachdem der Arzt sie mit seinen Techniken – seien sie noch so archaisch und primitiv – gesäubert und geschlossen hatte.

Lediglich sein Hunger brannte unverändert unter seiner Haut wie Feuer durch seine Adern. Es forderte all seine Konzentration nicht verrückt zu werden. Aber er lebte. Und er würde hier rauskommen. Vielleicht noch nicht heute oder morgen, aber wenn eins sicher war, dann dass die Wraith eine Geduldige Rasse waren. Seine Zeit würde kommen.

Wie angekündigt besuchte der Doktor ihn am nächsten Tag wieder. Trotz lautstarkem Widerspruch des Menschen, schossen die Wachen erneut einen Betäubungsstrahl auf ihn. Verdammt, das war vielleicht ein unangenehmes Gefühl… Aber er wehrte sich ein bisschen weniger, als am Vortag gegen diesen Zustand, da er wusste, dass die Behandlung ihm zumindest die Pein seiner Verletzungen lindern würde.

Die Tage vergingen, und der gleiche Ablauf widerholte sich jeden Abend. Oder war es Mittag? Crimson hatte lange jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die ganze Zeit über sprach er kaum ein Wort. Zuerst aus Trotz und Widerwillen, dann aber mehr und mehr aus Schwäche. Seine Wunden heilten nicht, auch nicht nach Wochen der Behandlungen. Diese Prozedur half vielleicht Menschen, aber sein eigener Körper funktionierte anders. Er brauchte Nahrung, musste den Heilungsprozess bewusst antreiben, vorher würde sich keine Zelle regenerieren. Dank des Doktors verschlimmerten sich die Verletzungen in dieser Kalten, schmutzigen Zelle aber auch nicht.

An einem Abend kam der Doktor plötzlich ein zweites Mal zu ihm in die Zelle. Heimlich diesmal, ohne bewaffnete Begleitung. In der Hand ein Schwarzes Bündel, dessen Beschaffenheit ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Hör zu, wenn es nach meinen Vorgesetzten ginge, wären Sie schon längst Tod und für Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen freigegeben. Ich will Sie nicht bedrohen. Nur daran erinnern, dass Ich der einzige auf dieser Station bin, der zwischen Ihnen und dem Obduktionstisch steht, bevor ich reinkommen.“  
Die Stimme des Menschen klang unsicher und zitterig. Das weckte Neugier in Crimson. Tatsächlich tippte der Mensch etwas in eine Schaltfläche vor seiner Zelle ein, und das leise Surren des Kraftfeldes verstimmte. Crimson war sich nicht sicher ob dieser Mensch nun dumm oder mutig war. Seine Hand zuckte an seiner Seite. Das Nährorgan öffnete sich verkrampft und sandte schmerzliche Schockwellen durch seinen Körper. Doch Crimson ballte die Hand zur Faust und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Mensch hatte Recht. Stände er nicht zwischen ihm und den Soldaten, hätte man ihn schon längst getötet. Crimson beschloss zumindest diesem Exemplar vorerst nichts zu tun, sosehr sich sein Körper auch dagegen sträubte.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft kam der Mensch näher. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich habe sie gefunden. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen das Blut heraus zu waschen.“ Verkündete wachsam, während er Crimson das Bündel hinhielt. Als er hinunter schaute erkannte er plötzlich – feinstes Zinoa Leder – seine Kriegeruniform. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er in diesem würdelosen Fetzen der Menschen sterben würde. Mindestens genauso achtsam und misstrauisch wie der Mensch vor ihm, streckte er seine linke aus, und ergriff die Kleidung.  
„Warum tun Sie das?“ entglitt ihm die Frage, noch bevor er sich beherrschen konnte.

„Das hat viele Gründe.“ Ich antwortete der Mensch ernst. „Ich bin Arzt. Ich will das Beste für meine Patienten. In diesem Fetzen sind Ihre Verletzungen nur unzureichend geschützt. Außerdem bin ich der festen Meinung, dass Jeder – auch gefangene – das Recht auf ein bisschen Würde haben. Was sagt es über uns Menschen aus, ein Wesen so leiden zu sehen, und dabei Freude zu empfinden. Ich stimme dem allen hier“ der Arzt machte eine umfassende Geste durch den Raum „kein Stück zu. Sie hätten Sie nach der Behandlung zurück zu Ihrem Jäger bringen sollen. Oder mir erlauben sollen Ihnen direkt vor Ort zu helfen, und dann wieder unserer Wege zu gehen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass aus Atlantis ein korruptes Gefängnis wird.“ Die letzten Worte sprach er mit Abscheu aus, die Angst vor ihm für einen Moment komplett aus seinen Zügen verschwunden.

Einen Moment später schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf, und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Wie auch immer, man wird merken, dass ich hier war. Es wird wohl auffallen, dass der Gefangene plötzlich andere Kleidung trägt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das ärger und Diskussionen für mich bedeutet – die nächsten Tage werde ich deshalb vermutlich nicht vorbeikommen, um Ihre Wunden zu versorgen.“  
Der Doktor Griff in die Taschen seines Kittels und zog eine kleine Plastikflasche sowie Stoffklebestreifen hervor.

„Ich habe Ihnen Desinfektionsgel, frische binden mitgebracht. Versuchen sie ihre wunden rein zu halten. Und das hier…“ der Doktor hielt einige der stoffstreifen extra hoch“ Sind Fentanylpflaster. Sie sind mit einem starken Schmerzmittel bestrichen, das über die Haut aufgenommen wird. Wenn der schmerz unerträglich wird, kleben sie sich eines davon auf den Oberarm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Dosierung für Wraith empfohlen wird“ ein beinahe belustigter Ton schlich sich in die Stimme des Menschen „Aber versuchen sie nicht mehr als eines dieser Pflaster alle 2-3 Tage zu benutzen. Die Wirkung hält lange an.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte der Doktor ihm die Materialien in die Hände – leider in beide Hände, ein zucken durchfuhr Crimsons Körper, als sein Nährorgan die fremden Materialien berührte - und wandte sich zur Tür um. Enttäuscht beobachtete er, dass der Mensch das Kraftfeld wieder aktivierte bevor er ging. Aber wirkliche Hoffnung auf einen Ausbruch hatte er sich ohnehin nicht gemacht. „Warten sie!“ rief Crimson, überrascht über sich selbst, dem Menschen hinterher. Dieser drehte sich ebenso erstaunt um, und blickte Crimson fragend an. „Verraten sie mir ihren Namen.“ Er sprach es eher wie eine Frage als wie eine Forderung aus. Der Mensch lächelte flüchtig. „Carson Becket.“

Seine folgenden Worte überraschten ihn noch mehr, aber Crimson entschied sich bewusst sie auszusprechen. Es kam ihm in diesem Moment einfach richtig vor: „Danke… Carson Beckett.“

**Carson**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Carson auf der Krankenstation besuch bekam. Er war darauf vorbereitet und er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, als Elizabeth Weir mit vor Wut sprühendem blick in sein Büro platzte.

„Carson, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Schlimm genug, dass sie dieses Ding verarzten, jetzt brechen sie auch noch das Protokoll und statten ihm unberechtigte Besuche ab?“

Carson zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als die kleinere Frau immer näher an ihn herantrat, und ihn fest in die Augen sah. Carson erwiderte den Blick mit gewollter Lässigkeit und unbeeindruckter Ruhe.

„Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich erwartet, dass sie die Meinung des Militärs nicht teilen, Doktor Weir.“ Carson stritt sich in letzter Zeit oft, beinahe täglich mit seiner Vorgesetzten wegen ihres ungewollten Gastes. Aber diesmal schwang zum ersten Mal eine tiefe Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Doktors mit. „Ja, er ist ein Wraith. Ja, er hat schreckliches in seiner Vergangenheit vollbracht. Aber er hat keine andere Wahl? Er MUSS sich nähren. Das gibt uns lange nicht das Recht unsere Menschlichkeit zu begraben, und ihn wie ein Tier zu behandeln. Nein, streichen sie das. Tiere behandeln wir besser. Keiner nimmt es dem Löwen übel, wenn er die Antilope frisst. Wir respektieren ihn sogar dafür.“ Redete Carson sich in Rage. Diese Diskussion hatten sie unzählige Male geführt. Wie so oft, fiel Doktor Weir ihm ins Wort bevor er ausgesprochen hat. „Doktor Becket. Ihr Mitgefühl in allen Ehren, sie haben einen Direkten Befehl von mir missachtet und Atlantis in Gefahr gebracht! Ihr Verhalten ist untragbar. Haben sie denn gar keine Auen im Kopf? Die Wraith ernähren sich von uns. Kein Anzeichen des Mitgefühls. Die einzige Reue, die sie spüren ist die, dass sie sie alle paar Dekaden in Kryostasis versetzen müssen, damit ihre Beute sich wieder ernähren kann! Ja, sie sind weiterentwickelt als wir. Aber nutzen sie auch nur einen Funken ihrer Intelligenz dazu an einer anderen Lösung für ihr Nährverhalten zu suchen?“ „Bei Allem Respekt, das können sie nicht wissen, Doktor Weir. Bis vor einem Monat wussten wir noch nicht einmal, dass sie unsere Sprache beherrschen, woher wollen wir wissen, ob sie nicht an einer Lösung für ihren Hunger forschen?  
Und überhaupt, haben sie jemals ein Schlechtes Gewissen der Kuh gegenüber verspürt, während sie in ihren Burger gebissen haben? Fühlen sie sich schlecht, dass die armen Tiere nach der Schwangerschaft ihrer jungen beraubt werden und an Maschinen angeschlossen werden, damit sie ihre Muttermilch trinken können? Sagen sie jetzt nicht schonwieder, dass das was anderes ist, da Kühe nicht intelligent sind. Im Vergleich mit den Wraith sind unsere Hirnkapazitäten weit unter derer von Kühen.“ Stille legte sich über den Raum. Nur ihrer beider aufgeregter Atemgeräusche und die regelmäßigen Geräusche der Maschinen im Hintergrund waren zu hören. Oh ja, sie hatten diese Diskussion oft geführt. Und sie waren immer wieder in derselben Sackgasse gelandet. Carson hatte Recht. Aber Elizabeth hatte die befehlsgewallt.

„Ich dachte einen Zivilisten als Leiter der Atlantis Expedition einzusetzen wäre ein Segen. Aber sie setzen dem Militär nichts entgegen. Weil sie Angst haben, unterstützen sie die Kriegshandlungen der anderen. Aber sie vergessen: Wir sind Wissenschaftler. Keine Krieger.“ Damit wandte der Arzt sich von Elizabeth ab, und wandte sich wieder seinen Forschungen zu. Seine Vorgesetzte würdigte ihn keines weiteren Wortes mehr. Auch sie wandte sich um und ging auf die Tür der Krankenstation zu. Im Tür Ramen stand seit einigen Minuten Colonel Sheppard, der seine Nase mal wieder in fremde Angelegenheiten gesteckt hat, und sie scheinbar beobachtet hatte. „John, bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass Doktor Becket unter ständiger Beobachtung steht. Wenn er sich dem Gefangenen noch einmal nähert, setzen sie ihn unter Hausarrest.“

Carson knirschte mit den Zähnen. Genau das hatte er erwartet. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine Vorgesetzte zur Vernunft kam, aber sie enttäuschte ihn. Wenigstens hatte er den Wraith für die nächsten Tage versorgt. Carson hatte einen Plan. Er würde sich Still verhalten und auf seine Forschungen konzentrieren. So sehr ihn die ewigen Streitigkeiten mit seiner eigentlich guten Freundin und Vorgesetzten Elizabeth mitnahmen, so hatte sie ihn doch auf eine Idee gebracht. Seit einigen Wochen hatte Carson es sich zum persönlichen Ziel gesetzt den Hunger des Wraith zu stillen. Nicht auf die Herkömmliche Art und Weise. Nein, er war drauf und dran eine Formel zu entwickeln, mit der er einen Nahrungsersatz für den Wraith entwickeln konnte. Noch endeten die simulierten Tests, die er durchführte, unbefriedigend, aber Carson spürte, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam…

So verbrachte der Doktor die nächsten Tage konzentriert über seiner Arbeit. Hin und wieder kamen Patienten rein, die er behandeln musste, aber das dauerte in der Regel nie länger als 30 Minuten. Das Marines hatten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den gefangenen Wraith gelenkt, weshalb es weniger Außeneinsetze gab und dementsprechend weit weniger Arbeit auf der Krankenstation.

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Carson auf die Idee kam, die Zusammensetzung des Wraithenzymes zu verwenden! Natürlich, das war der entscheidende Faktor, der fehlte! Das Enzym war bei jedem Nährvorgang dominant und veränderte die Biomasse die Aufgenommen wurde! Für einen Moment überlegte Carson ihrem Gast einen Besuch abzustatten, und um eine frische Probe zu bitten. Dank Sheppards Männern, die ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen, konnte er diesen Plan jedoch schnell wieder verwerfen. Carson musste sich wohl mit den alten proben zufriedengeben. Hoffentlich verfälschte die beginnende Verwesung der abgetrennten Wraith Hand die Ergebnisse nicht… Sie hatten schnell gehandelt, sobald Carson einen Zellverfall feststellen konnte, haben sie das Körperteil eingefroren. Dennoch war das Gewebe bereits angegriffen.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht entnahm Carson das Exemplar, öffnete die Futteröffnung in der Handfläche mit einem Spreizer, und schabte mit einem Skalpell vorsichtig einige Gewebeproben aus der inneren von der Schleimhaut ab. Carson war bewusst, dass eigentlich Stimulation von Nöten war, damit das Wraithorgan das Enzym produzierte. Doch er hoffte, dass sich noch genügend Rückstände in den Proben befand, damit er ihre Eigenschaften entschlüsseln und verarbeiten konnte. Sorgfältig verteilte er die Proben auf mit Immersionsöl bestrichene Objektträger, und ließ den Computer sie analysieren…

**Crimson**

Es verging über einen Monat. Die wachen wechselten sich alle 3 Stunden ab. 5 Mal am Tag, 5 Mal in der Nacht. 70-mal in der Woche. 280-mal im Monat. Crimson konnte die einzelnen Wachmänner mittlerweile an ihrer Gangart unterscheiden. Die ganze Zeit über hatte der Wraith kein Wort gesprochen. Hin und wieder spuckte man ihm Beleidigungen entgegen oder warf mit Gegenständen gegen sein Kraftfeld, um ihn zu provozieren. Doch Crimson wandte sich nicht einmal zu seinen Gefängniswärtern um. Mit dem Rücken zum Eingang saß er in einer meditativen Haltung auf den Boden. Seiner Umgebung war sich der Junge Wraith die ganze Zeit über bewusst. Er erlaubte es sich nicht das feindliche Territorium auch nur eine Sekunde aus dem Auge zu lassen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen, die er sich erlaubte, waren einige Minuten alle paar Tage, in denen er seinen Geist in eine echte, schlafähnliche Meditation sinken ließ. Frisch genährte Wraith konnten Wochen ohne Schlaf auskommen. Er jedoch hielt es kaum drei Tage aus, ehe sein Körper ihn drängte in eine Hibernation zu verfallen. Das letzte, was Crimson sich jetzt leisten konnte, war in einen jahrelangen schlaf zu versinken, deshalb erlaubte er sich diese kleinen ‚Nickerchen‘ um seinem Körper vorzugaukeln er hätte sich ausgeruht.  
Die Schmerzen seines Hungers waren mittlerweile so ausgeprägt und allgegenwärtig, dass er seinen Körper kaum noch spüren konnte. Der Schmerz war sein Körper. Vor einigen Wochen war er bereits so schlimm, dass Crimson sich auf dem Boden wälzen und schreien wollte. Mittlerweile war er zum Schreien viel zu schwach. Crimson bemühte sich angestrengt zu verbergen, dass er im Moment nicht die geringste Gefahr für die Menschen darstellte. Selbst wenn sich jetzt einer von Ihnen unter seine Hand legen und sich anbieten würde, so war der Wraith viel zu erschöpft und geschwächt, um mit seinem Nährorgan die haut der Menschen zu durchstoßen.

Die Schmerzmittel, die der Doktor ihm besorgt hatte, waren schon längst zur Neige gegangen. Am Anfang hatten sie geholfen – sie hatten den ewigen Schmerz des Hungers betäubt. Aber entgegen der Vermutungen des Doktors, wirkten sie kaum einen ganzen Tag, ehe die Pein zurückkam. Dementsprechend schnell hatte er alle Vorräte aufgebraucht. Seine Wunden reinigte der Wraith auch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft überhaupt aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben, er schaffte es nicht mehr seinen Mantel auszuziehen und sich selbst zu versorgen. Aber das war mittlerweile auch zur Nebensache geworden. Der Hunger war so alleseinnehmend, Crimson spürte seine Verletzungen überhaupt nicht mehr. Crimson fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis sein Körper endgültig aufgeben würde und in den ewigen Schlaf verfiel...

In dieser Nacht jedoch nahm er etwas seltsames wahr. Die Wache – Major Lorne, wie er in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatte – beendete ihren Dienst, aber es kam keine Neue Wache. Jedenfalls keine ihm bekannte. Ein Mensch mit ihm unbekannten Schrittgeräuschen nahm vor seiner Tür Stellung. Für einen Moment öffnete Crimson verwirrt die Augen. Was geschah dort draußen? Dann schloss er sie allerdings schnell wieder. Das Licht tat ihm in seinen Augen weh, und Menschen waren zerbrechliche Wesen. Vermutlich hatte die eigentliche Wache sich verletzt oder war erkrankt, und musste jetzt von einem ihm unbekannten Kollegen vertreten werden. Gleich würde der Neuling reinkommen, ihn anstarren wie eine Attraktion im Zoo, und versuchen ihn zu Provozieren und zu beleidigen. Jedoch geschah nichts. Für einen Moment musste der Mensch ihn scheinbar einfach nur still anstarren. Sollte er doch machen, was er wollte. Crimson würde sich nicht zu ihm umdrehen. Dann jedoch hörte er flinke Finger über das Display vor seinem Kraftfeld huschen und ein ihm allzu bekannter Geruch wehte ihm in die Nase „Carson…!“ seine Stimme klang leise, heiser, kaum ein krankes Flüstern, während er sich ruckartig umdrehte. Naja, ruckartig fühlte es sich zumindest für ihn an. In Wirklichkeit bewegte sein Körper sich nur langsam. In der Bewegung verlor er das Gleichgewicht und kippte ohne jegliche Schutz Reflexe schmerzhaft vorwärts auf dem Boden.  
Im Fall hatte er einen kurzen Blick auf den Arzt erhaschen können. Er sah blass und geschockt aus. Er konnte sich aber auch irren.  
Es verging kaum ein Augenblick ehe der Mensch an seiner Seite war. Warme arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und richteten ihn unglaublich vorsichtig wieder in eine sitzende Position auf. Crimson ließ es sich kommentarlos gefallen. Er würde eh nichts bewirken können. Etwas in ihm verwehrte allerdings auch jede Gegenwehr, weil dieser Mensch der einzige war, der ihn immer mit Respekt und Würde behandelt hatte. Etwas in ihm wusste, dass Carson Beckett ihm nichts antun würde.

Erschöpft von diesem Sturz gelang es Crimson nicht mehr selbst sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Würde der Mensch ihn loslassen, würde er direkt wieder fallen. Zur Hölle, wie weit war es nur mit ihm gekommen…  
Der Mensch schien sich seiner Unfähigkeit ebenfalls bewusst zu sein, denn er ließ Crimson nicht mehr los. Im Gegenteil, er konnte spüren, wie Carson sich hinter ihm zu Boden setzte, und den Wraith an sich lehnte. Für einen Moment überstrahlte die Körperwärme des Menschen Crimsons unbändigen Hunger. So lange hatte er niemanden mehr berührt, so lange war das einzige, wozu er Kontakt hatte der kalte Steinboden unter sich… Lange hielt dieser Zustand der Erlösung leider nicht an. Sein Körper realisierte wie nah seine Nahrungsquelle war, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, sein Blickfeld flimmerte. Ein Arm löste sich von seiner Taille, der andere umfing ihn fester. Der Mensch sagte etwas, Crimson verstand jedoch kein Wort, da war nur noch der Hunger. Der Wunsch zu sterben, oder wenigstens das Bewusstsein zu verlieren drängte sich ihm das erste Mal auf. Er brannte, jede Zelle in seinem Körper schrie vor Verzweiflung. Er würde zerbrechen. Das hielt er keinen weiteren Augenblick aus, Schmerz, Verzweiflung, wortloses Flehen, dann…

„Rrraghhh“

Ein Schrei – halb animalisches Knurren, halb verzweifeltes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle. Etwas stülpte sich über Crimsons Hand. Erst fühlte es sich kalt an, dann umfing eine Flüssigkeit seine Handfläche, brachte sein Organ dazu sich ruckartig so weit zu öffnen, dass seine Haut in den winkeln beinahe einriss, und schließlich strömte süße Erlösung über ihn ein…

Gierig, beinahe gewaltsam verschlang er die delikate Flüssigkeit. Sie schmeckte künstlich, anders als alles, was er je geschmeckt hat. Aber sie stillte seinen Hunger, streichelte seine gequälten Eingeweide und beruhigte sein Geist. Himmel, das war das köstlichste, was er je geschmeckt hatte!

Seine Muskeln begannen sich zu entspannen, die Beine, die seit Wochen nur die Position des Schneidersitzes innehatten, streckten sich aus und sein Kopf sank nach hinten auf die Schulter des Menschen. Crimson konnte seinen Körper wieder spüren! Nicht nur das, er nahm deutlich wahr, dass sich die Wunden, die ihn so lange gequält hatten, endlich schlossen.

Schweigend verweilte Crimson in seiner derzeitigen Position. Noch Minuten, nachdem der letzte Tropfen dieser göttlichen Flüssigkeit versiegt und von ihm verschlungen war. Sein Atem ging schwer, doch sein Körper war zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten schmerzlos…


	2. Ungleiche Partner

**Carson**

Es dauerte etwas über einen Monat, bis Carson sein Forschungsprojekt soweit vorangetrieben hatte, dass er die ersten Tests am Lebenden Wesen unternehmen konnte. Wenn das ein Erfolg wurde, könnte er damit das Leben in der Pegasus-Galaxie revolutionieren. Wraith und Menschen wären in der Lage ein Friedensverhältnis zu erreichen! Der Doktor machte sich jedoch nicht allzu große Hoffnungen das mitzuerleben. Wüsste Elizabeth von seinem Vorhaben, würde sie es vermutlich in keinster Weise billigen. Natürlich, man konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten in seiner privaten Zeit an den Projekten zu arbeiten, die er sich selbst aussuchte. Die Erlaubnis zu Testzwecken mit ihrem Gefangenen zusammen zu arbeiten, würde man ihm allerdings niemals geben. Carson hatte beschlossen den Weltfrieden einmal außen vor zu lassen, und sich nur auf diesen einen Wraith zu konzentrieren. Ihm zu helfen war sein Ziel. Keine Allianz mit dem Feind oder weltverändernde biologische Neuerung auf den „Weidegründen“ der Wraith. Er wollte nur wieder gut machen, was seine Spezies diesem Individuum angetan hat.

In dieser Nacht schlich sich der Doktor aus seinem Quartier nach zu den Zellen. Das Positive daran, dass er so lange für die Entwicklung gebraucht hat war, dass seine kontinuierliche Überwachung nachgelassen hatte. Soldaten hielten sich – abgesehen davon, wenn sie seine Patienten waren – nur noch Tagsüber in seiner Nähe auf und selbst dann, immer unbewaffnet. 

Dennoch musste Carson sein vorhaben gut Timen. Das Schicksal hat ihm dabei gut in die Hand gespielt: Einer der Marines, die zur Bewachung der Zellen eingeteilt war, hatte sich auf dem Festland etwas eingefangen. Carson hatte ihn dienstunfähig erklärt, dabei aber ganz versehentlich vergessen, dem Colonel zu melden, dass einer seiner Soldaten heute Nacht nicht seinen Dienst antreten würde. Das war eine recht riskante Angelegenheit – ein falsches Wort von dem Erkrankten, und die ganze Sache fiele auf. Wenn es jedoch gut lief, hatte er drei Stunden, in denen er alles mit seinem Patienten klären konnte, und erste Tests vornehmen konnte.

Als Carson den Zellentrakt erreichte, und den Raum des Wraith betrat, sah er jedoch, dass die Sache etwas anders laufen würde als geplant. Der Wraith saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und rührte sich nicht. Auch wenn er eine gerade, aufrechte Position hielt, merkte der Arzt sofort, wie schwach der Gefangene war. Schwach genug, dass es vielleicht zu spät sein würde ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen und sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass der Wraith ihn nicht attackierte, sobald das Kraftfeld deaktiviert wurde…

‚Wenn du es jetzt nicht tust, war alles umsonst!‘

Sprach er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Er musste es tun!  
entschlossen huschten seine Finger über das Eingabefeld, um das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Der Wraith reagierte sofort auf die leisen Tastgeräusche seiner Finger.   
„Carson…!“

Der Arzt zuckte zusammen, als er die brüchige Stimme des Wesens hörte. Das Leid der ganzen Welt klang darin… Seine Vermutungen bestätigten sich, als der Schwung der Bewegung des sich umdrehenden Wraith diesen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und er unsanft zu Boden fiel.

Schnell tippte er die Deaktivierungs-Schaltfläche des Kraftfeldes an, und eilte, ohne darüber nachzudenken dem Wraith, kniete sich hinter ihn und zog ihn vorsichtig in eine aufrechte Haltung.

Krämpfe schüttelten den hilflosen Körper in seinen Armen. Es brach Carson das Herz so etwas ansehen zu müssen… und es machte ihn wütend… wütend darüber, was Menschen ihrem Umfeld antun konnten…   
„Hör zu, ich habe an etwas gearbeitet. Ein Fluid, das dazu in der Lage sein könnte, deinen Hunger zu stillen. Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst ein paar Verträglichkeitstests durchführen, bevor du dich daran Nähren solltest, aber wie es aussieht bleibt dafür keine Zeit. Es könnte schief gehen und dir das Leben kosten, vielleicht wirkt es aber auch. Bist du einverstanden es auszuprobieren?“   
Carson hatte das Gefühl das Verständnis des anderen zu erfragen, es überraschte ihn aber nicht als der Wraith nicht auf seine Worte reagierte.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nervös, aber entschlossen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er den Wraith verlieren. Mit einer Hand ergriff er die Nährhand des Wraiths, während er ihn mit der anderen sicher aufrechterhielt. Geschockt darüber, dass sein Gegenüber nicht mal auf die Berührung seines Nährorganes reagierte, öffnete er die Thermoskanne, die er mitgebracht hatte – eine Tarnung zur Sicherheit; falls ihn jemand gefragt hätte, hätte er der Wache nur eine Kanne Kaffee mitgebracht – und führte die Hand des Wraith in die kühle Flüssigkeit.

Die Reaktion kam unmittelbar. Der Wraith bäumte sich in seinem Griff auf und stöhnte laut auf. Für einen Moment befürchtete Carson, dass es Schmerz war, der den Wraith zum Schreien brachte. Vergiftete das Präparat den Wraith etwa? Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass diese unnahbaren, stoischen Krieger derart verletzlich wirken konnten.

Carsons sorgen wurden aber schnell zerschlagen. Die Thermoskanne verlor immer mehr an Gewicht - der Wraith verschlang den Inhalt geradezu. Es dauerte keine volle Minute, ehe die Kanne geleert war, und der Körper des anderen sich schwer atmend aber entspannt gegen ihn lehnte.

Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts zu hören war als ihrer beider Atemzüge. Carson wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Er wollte dem Wraith diesen Augenblick der ruhe gönnen und hielt ihn, bis der andere sich von selbst bewegen würde. Das tat er auch, jedoch nicht, wie Carson vermutet hätte, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Der Wraith hob lediglich den Arm und blickte auf seine Hand.   
„Was haben Sie mir da gegeben, Carson Beckett?“ fragte er, die Stimme noch immer heiser, aber nicht zu vergleichen mit ihrem Klang vor wenigen Minuten. Ein zufriedenen Lächeln huschte über Carsons Züge.

„Als mein Team sie als Gefangenen mit nach Atlantis genommen hat, habe ich damit begonnen an einem Nahrungsersatz für sie zu forschen. Schließlich muss jedes Lebewesen sich nähren, richtig?“ Carson wartete einen Moment, um dem Wraith Gelegenheit für eine Antwort zu geben. Als jedoch nichts kam, sprach er weiter. „Ich wollte in Ihnen keine falsche Hoffnung erwecken, da ich nicht sicher war, ob ich es schaffen würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass meine Vorgesetzten mir niemals erlaubt hätten mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Eine Erlaubnis habe ich immer noch nicht. Es könnte jeden Moment auffallen, dass ich hier bin. Aber wenn alles gut läuft, haben wir drei Stunden.“ „Sie brechen ihre so sorgsam gehüteten Gesetze für einen Wraith?“ unterbrach der andere ihn ungläubig. Nun löste Carson sich doch von sich aus von dem Wraith, aber nur um ihn an den Schultern zu sich umzudrehen, und ihn ernst anzusehen. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie von uns gefangen genommen wurden. Ich bin kein Soldat. Ich bin Arzt. Ich verteidige mich, wenn es sein muss, aber ich füge keinem Lebewesen gerne Schaden zu.“ Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich still in die Augen, ehe der Wraith beschloss ihm zu glauben und dankbar nickte. „Wie fühlen Sie sich? Hat es Nebenwirkungen? Ich wollte eigentlich noch eine gründliche Testreihe mit ihnen durchführen, bevor sie sich daran Nähren können. Aber in dieser Situation ging es nicht anders…“   
„Ich fühle mich Gut, Carson Beckett. Mein Hunger ist gestillt, die Schmerzen versiegt. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld.“ Carson schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sie schulden mir gar nichts. Naja, wenn sie mich nicht umbringen und aussaugen, das wäre schon nett. Aber ansonsten, sehen sie es als Wiedergutmachung für das, was meine Leute ihnen angetan haben.“ Der Wraith richtete sich auf. Carson tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn fragend an. „Lassen sie mich ihre Verletzungen behandeln?“ nun, da der Wraith um einiges stärker schien, würde Carson ihm keineswegs ungefragt den Mantel öffnen, um seine Verbände zu wechseln. Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte der Wraith aber nur. „Es gibt keine Verletzungen mehr Carson Beckett. Ich habe mich genährt.“ Wie, um es ihm zu beweisen, öffnete der Außerirdische von selbst seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel und zog sein Oberteil hoch. Als er einen der deutlich lange nicht gewechselten Verbände hochschob, verbarg sich darunter nichts als blasse Narben und gesunde Haut. „Faszinierend.“ Murmelte der Arzt. „Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass die Wirkung des Präparates die Gleiche ist, als würden sie sich an einem Menschen nähren.“ Der Wraith hielt einen Moment inne, als würde er in sich hineinhorchen. „Ja.“ Antwortete er dann nickend. „Es wirkt sogar stärker als Menschliche Energie. Die natürlichen Abwehrmechanismen und Viren fehlen. Es wird länger dauern, bis ich mich wieder nähren muss, als wenn ich es auf die herkömmliche weise getan hätte.“ Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich über Carsons ganzes Gesicht aus, als er die Worte des anderen Hörte. Vor einem Moment war er vollkommen damit zufrieden, dass das ungetestete Fluid den anderen nicht umgebracht hat. Mit so einem unerwarteten Erfolg hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. „Das ist fantastisch! Das bringt mich in meinen Forschungen einen riesigen Sprung vorwärts! Ich werde sie Dr. Weir präsentieren können.“ Als Carson begriff, was das bedeutete, ging er einen Schritt näher auf den Wraith zu, und fasste ihn bei den Schultern als wären sie alte Freunde. „Sie wird mir die Erlaubnis erteilen mit ihnen zu arbeiten! Es wird sicher noch eine Weile dauern, aber das ist der erste Schritt auf ihre Freilassung zu! Sie werden doch mitarbeiten, wenn es darauf ankommt, oder?“

„Mich den Regeln derer beugen, die mich Gefangen halten und verhungern lassen?“

Carson zog die Hände zurück, und blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Doch eine kühle, grüne Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, ehe er sich ganz zurückziehen konnte, und zwang ihn sich anzusehen. „Ich werde kooperieren, Carson Beckett. Aber ich werde nur Ihren Anweisungen folgen.“  
Überrascht sah der Doktor den anderen An. Der Wraith bot ihm damit fast schon ein Bündnis an. Man könnte es Privatbündniss zwischen ihnen beiden nennen. Erfreut nahm er eine offizielle Haltung ein, und reichte dem Wraith die Hand. „Abgemacht.“ Der Wraith blickte fragend auf die Ausgestreckte Hand des Menschen. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Carsons Lippen, ehe er mit der anderen Hand die Rechte des Wraith ergriff, und sie in seine Legte. „Das ist so ein Menschending. Wenn wir Abmachungen treffen, schütteln wir unsere Hand. Es ist eine Art Vertrauensgeste.“ Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, merkte der Doktor wie wahr diese Worte waren. Er schüttelte einem Wraith die Hand. Von allen Körperteilen war die Nährhand eines Wraiths die gefährlichste. Er sollte sich besser ganz genau überlegen, welchem Wraith er die Hand schüttelte. „Willkommen im Team…“ verkündete Carson, ehe er stockte. „Wie soll ich Sie eigentlich nennen? Ich kann Sie ja schlecht nur ‚Der Wraith‘ nennen, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten…“ 

Sein gegenüber zögerte als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Hatten Wraith überhaupt Namen? Wie redeten sie miteinander, wenn sie keine hatten? Carson musste ein Glucksen unterdrücken, als er daran zurückdachte, wie Colonel Sheppard einen Wraith ‚Steve‘ genannt hatte. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie schon einmal einem Wesen so etwas angetan haben, wie seinem Gegenüber. Auch er konnte sich nicht Nähren, während er hier war. Aber sein Leid hatte deutlich schneller ein Ende als das, seines Patienten…

Dieser riss ihn mit seinen nächsten Worten aus den Gedanken. „Namen sind etwas sehr Persönliches für Wraith. Wir teilen sie nur mit unseren Königinnen und unseren vertrautesten Brüdern.“

„Verstehe.“ Sagte Carson, nicht erwartend, dass der Wraith weiterreden würde. Dieser drückte jedoch seine Hand, als er Anstalten machte sie zurück zu ziehen, und blickte ihn fest an. „Verraten sie ihn also keinem ihrer ‚Freunde‘. Mein Name lautet Crimson.“

**Crimson**

Crimson fühlte sich stärker denn je, und das hatte er nur diesem Menschen zu verdanken. Wie er es geschafft hatte eine künstliche Nahrungsquelle zu erschaffen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Die Wraith forschten schon seit Generationen an etwas ähnlichem. So gut die Lebenskraft der Menschen auch schmeckte, sie waren keine sonderlich effektive Nahrungsquelle. Nach jeder Ernte musste seine Rasse Jahrhundertelang im Kryoschlaf verbringen, damit sich die Bevölkerung auf den Planeten wieder erholen konnte. Die Arbeit des Doktors eröffnete ihnen plötzlich ganz neue Aussichten. Crimson fühlte sich, als würde er schweben. Die letzten Monate hatte er sich so sehr an das allgegenwärtige Leiden gewöhnt, nun da er satt und geheilt war, fühlte er sich unglaublich stark. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern Dr. Beckett zu überwältigen und zu fliehen. Es wäre ganz einfach. Der Mensch war unbewaffnet und hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie unbewacht waren.  
Aber Crimson verdankte Carson sein Leben. Er hatte ihn gerettet. Nicht nur heute. Carson hat mehrmals für ihn gegen seine eigenen Gesetze verstoßen. Man konnte über Wraith sagen, was man wollte, aber sie waren nicht ehrlos. Niemals würde Crimson diesem Menschen ein Haar krümmen, gleich wie sehr ihn die Freiheit auch rief. Mehr noch, er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass ein anderer Carson Becket ein Leid zufügte. Das war er ihm schuldig.

Der Mensch hatte verdächtig lange nichts gesagt, nachdem Crimson ihm seinen Namen verraten hatte. Erst als der Mensch verunsichert nach unten blickte, viel dem Wraith auf, dass er noch immer seine Hand festhielt. Augenblicklich lies er sie los.   
Sich räuspernd trat der Mensch rückwärts auf den Ausgang seiner Zelle zu. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Sie wieder einsperren müssen. Die anderen dürfen nicht bemerken, dass ich hier war. Ich muss Doktor Weir von unserem Fund überzeugen, bevor ich ihr beichte, dass ich hier war. Aber ich werde bald wiederkommen. Versprochen.“

Crimson war nicht überrascht. Er nickte nur. Er würde weiter den geschwächten Gefangenen mimen.

„Bis bald… Crimson“ der Doktor sprach die Worte leise aus, kurz bevor das Kraftfeld wieder aktiviert wurde, und er aus der Tür verschwand.   
Crimson ließ sich in derselben Stellung auf den Boden gleiten, in der er so lange gesessen hatte. Zu gerne würde er stehen, umherwandern, oder wenigstens in einer anderen Position sitzen. Aber er wollte unter keinen Umständen misstrauen erwecken. Alles musste genauso scheinen, wie immer. Lediglich der Wachmann, dessen Schicht der Doktor ‚übernommen‘ hatte, hatte in den Augen seines Vorgängers ein paar Minuten zu früh Schluss gemacht, und befand sich nicht mehr an seinem Posten.

Crimson erwartete nicht den Doktor so bald wieder zu sehen. Frühstens in einer Woche oder zwei. Zu seinem Erstaunen kam Carson aber in der Nächsten Nacht schon wieder. Er wandte sich um, stellte sicher, dass er nicht in Begleitung kam und stand dann auf.

„Sie sind schnell.“ Merkte Crimson an, der Mensch schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich habe noch nichts erreicht. Es ist nur… Sie sitzen hier allein seit Monaten… Das muss schrecklich langweilig sein. Ich dachte mir, ich leiste ihnen ein bisschen Gesellschaft.“ Carson hielt ein Kartendeck hoch, während er das aussprach. „Spielen Wraith Karten?“   
Der Mensch zögerte keinen Augenblick ehe er das Kraftfeld deaktivierte, und sich in der Zelle auf den Boden setzte. Er klopfte mit der Hand auf den Boden, um Crimson zu bedeuten sich zu ihm zu setzen. „Sie schleichen sich zu mir, um mir die Langeweile zu vertreiben?“ fragte dieser verwirrt, lies sich jedoch vor dem Doktor wieder zu Boden sinken. „Sagten sie nicht, es sei riskant?“ Carson winkte lächelnd ab. „Ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Major Jurek ist ans Bett gebunden während sein Team im Außeneinsatz ist.“ Erklärte der Mensch. Crimson war verwirrt. Dr. Beckett hatte seinen eigenen Kollegen ans Bett gefesselt? Würde das nicht viel mehr Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen? Crimson verstand die Menschen nicht. „Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was sie für mich tun. Aber sie hätten wirklich nicht ihren Kollegen fesseln müssen, um mir ein paar Stunden Beschäftigung anzubieten.“ Merkte der Wraith kopfschüttelnd an. Carson sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, ehe seine Augen sich weitete und Verständnis über seine Züge huschten. Im nächsten Moment hallte ein lautes Lachen durch die Zelle. Nun war es an Crimson verwirrt zu gucken. Lachte der Mensch ihn aus? Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Carson sich beruhigte und zu erklären begann. „Das ist nur eine Redensart unter uns Menschen. Natürlich kennen sie die nicht, mit ihrer fortgeschrittenen Physik sind sie vermutlich nicht sonderlich oft krank… ‚Ans Bett gebunden sein‘ bedeutet nichts anderes, dass man krank oder verletzt ist, und sich von der Arbeit und allen Anstrengungen erholen muss.“   
„Sie haben recht, Carson Beckett. So etwas gibt es unter Wraith nicht. Wir teilen unsere Kraft oder Sterben ehrenvoll, bevor wir uns ans Bett binden…“ Carson grinste erneut, sagte aber nichts dazu. Fragend sah Crimson ihn an, beließ es dann aber dabei. Wenn er hier noch länger eingesperrt blieb, verblieb ihm ja noch mehr als genug Zeit, um über die Eigenarten der menschlichen Sprache zu diskutieren.   
„Nun, dann zeigen Sie mir Ihr Kartenspiel.“

Geduldig begann der Mensch Crimson die Regeln zu erklären. Canasta nannte er dieses Spiel. Crimson wusste zuerst nicht viel mit diesen seltsamen Vorgängen anzufangen. Er fand es auch ein bisschen Albern. Wraith spielten auch Spiele, um sich zu erfreuen und die Zeit zu vertreiben. Aber keines davon beinhaltete das Austauschen bemalter Papierstückchen… Doch je länger Carson erklärte, vorführte, und Crimson abfragte, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass der Mensch recht hatte. Nun, da er nicht mehr jede Faser seines Körpers darauf konzentrieren musste, vor Schmerzen nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, bemerkte er, wie unsagbar er sich langweilte in diesem abgeschirmten, kleinen Laserquadrat… Und wie sehr er es genoss Carson zuzuhören und sich immer wieder dumm zu stellen, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde. Als Crimson begann sich darauf einzulassen, verstand er schnell, begann sich sogar zu amüsieren.   
Nach fast einer Stunde seufzte der Mensch ergeben. „Ich dachte ihr Wraith seid eine so fortgeschrittene Rasse. Sie sind echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall!“ Crimson hatte sich mittlerweile oft genug mit dem Menschen unterhalten, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass diese Worte nicht ernst gemeint waren. Ein amüsierte Schmunzeln zog sich über seine Züge. „Versuchen wir es doch mit einem Spiel, bevor Sie mich aufgeben, Doktor.“ bot der Wraith dann mit einem herausforderndem Grinsen, das seine spitzen Zähne aufblitzen lies an. Oh, er würde Carson beweisen, wie hoffnungslos es mit ihm war. Allerdings wäre Carson derjenige, für den es keine Hoffnung auf den Sieg gab.

„Wie zum Teufel machen Sie das?! Eben haben sie sich noch dämlich wie drei Meter Feldweg angestellt! Lesen Sie heimlich meine Gedanken, oder wie machen sie das?!“ Regte der Mensch sich in einer herrlichen Schimpftirade auf. Crimson ließ sich nichts anmerken, und behielt eine ruhige, undeutbare Miene bei. „Ich würde es nicht wagen gegen ihren Willen in Ihren Geist einzudringen.“ Raunte Crimson leise, als er seine letzte Karte ablegte, und somit seine vierte runde gewann. Oh, innerlich amüsierte der Wraith sich prächtig! Die Reaktionen des Menschen waren zu köstlich – der erste Sieg war glück, der zweite Zufall, beim Dritten begann er zu fluchen, und jetzt war Carson kurz davor die Karten zu zerreißen. „Sind sie etwa ein schlechter Verlierer, Carson Beckett?“ Crimson konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, eine Spur der Belustigung in seiner Stimme schwingen zu lassen.

So in ihr Spiel vertieft, bemerkten beide nicht, dass sie die Zeit vergessen hatten. Carson hatte viel länger hier bei ihm gesessen, als gut für ihn gewesen wäre. Crimson amüsierte sich – doch das machte ihn unaufmerksam. Er hörte nicht, wie Schritte sich dem Zellentrakt näherten. Noch bevor der Wraith begriff, was überhaupt los war, traf ihn ein starker Stromstoß. Die Karten, die er gerade neu mischen wollte, fielen ihm aus der Hand. Ein weiterer Stoß – geschockt blickte er in Carsons Augen. Dann noch einer und Schwärze umfing den Wraith…

**Carson**

Geschockt beobachtete er, wie rote Blitzwellen durch den Wraith zuckten. Er erkannte sofort, worum es sich handelte. Jemand beschoss Crimson mit Betäubungsschüben. Im Hinterkopf spürte Carson pure Erleichterung, dass Crimson nicht tödlich beschossen wurde. Trotzdem machte er einen flotten Satz nach vorne, um den Wraith aufzufangen, bevor er unsanft auf den Boden prallte. Seinen Blick auf den Angreifer gerichtet, begann er zu fluchen. „Verdammte Axt, das war vollkommen unnötig! Warum haben sie das getan?! Er ist keine Gefahr!“ Carson legte den Wraith vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab – nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, um endlich zu heilen, sollte er nicht direkt wieder mit einer Gehirnerschütterung aufwachen.   
Als Carson sich aufrichtete, und auf den Soldaten zulief, der die Waffe nun auf ihn richtete, feuerte dieser einen Wahnschuss direkt vor Carsons Füßen ab. „Sind sie verrückt geworden?!“ keuchte er erschrocken zurückweichend auf. „Der Wraith kontrolliert sie, Doktor Beckett! Folgen sie mir. Sie sind mit sofortiger Wirkung unter Hausarrest gestellt!“ leise fluchte der Arzt in sich hinein. „Cr… Der Wraith kontrolliert mich nicht! Sie sind nur zu verdammt intolerant zu kapieren, dass genug Ehre in diesem Wesen steckt, nicht den einzigen Menschen zu töten, dem etwas an seiner Gesundheit liegt!“ Carsons versuch dem Soldaten Vernunft einzureden, stieß auf taube Ohren. „Sie werden jetzt mit mir kommen. Ganz ruhig. Die Hände da, wo ich sehen kann.“ Der Ton des Soldaten verriet Carson, dass das kein Spaß mehr war. Er hielt ihn tatsächlich für eine Bedrohung… beschwichtigend hob der Arzt die Hände. „Ganz ruhig. Ich habe nicht vor ihnen den Kopf abzureißen. Auch, wenn das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen scheint.“ Mit einer harschen Geste bedeutete der Marine ihm vor zu gehen. Angespannte ruhe breitete sich überall dort aus, wo die beiden langgingen. Hin und wieder wurde diese von einer kühlen Wegweisung des Soldaten unterbrochen, was Carson für vollkommen hirnrissig hielt – als würde er nicht selbst wissen, wie er auf sein eigenes Quartier kam. Gleichwohl wagte er es nicht dies anzumerken, wer weiß wie sicher der Finger des Mannes am Abzug seiner Waffe war.

Zwei Tage vergingen, in denen Carson in sein eigenes Zimmer gesperrt war. Geschlafen hatte er nicht, er hatte sich die ganze Nacht Gedanken gemacht. Was, wenn während seiner Gefangenschaft Notstände auf der Krankenstation ausbrachen? Waren durch seine Unachtsamkeit nun Menschenleben gefährdet? Und vor allem: Haben sie Crimson etwas angetan? Die Ungewissheit machte den Doktor verrückt. Carsons Kommunikationswege waren ausnahmslos unterbunden, nicht mal Klopfzeichen hätte er geben können, da ein Kraftfeld sein Zimmer geräuschundurchlässig dämmte. Vielleicht konnte er ja durch den Boden ausbrechen – Wenn Carson weiter unruhig im Zimmer hin und her lief, würde er bald einen Graben im Boden schaffen. Lediglich einmal am Tag wurde ihm von einem Soldaten – selten einem, den er persönlich kannte – eine Mahlzeit durch die Tür geschoben.

So aufgewühlt und mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, schrie Carson beinahe vor Überraschung auf, als die Tür sich plötzlich unplanmäßig öffnete. Hindurch trat kein Gefängniswärter, nein, Elizabeth Weir persönlich stattete ihm einen Besuch ab. „Oh, die Chefin bemüht sich selbst hier her. Steht es so schlimm um mich? Bin ich besessen? Müssen sie mich unschädlich machen?“ Carson klang streitlustiger und respektloser, als man es eigentlich von ihm gewöhnt war. Vielleicht lag es an der Schlaflosigkeit, vielleicht an der allgegenwärtigen Sorge um seinen neuen Freund, aber er war unglaublich wütend über die Gesamtsituation.   
„Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Carson.“ Überging seine Vorgesetzte einfach Carsons Kommentar. „Würden sie jetzt bitte erklären, was der Wraith mit ihnen gemacht hat? Das sind doch nicht Sie, Carson. Sie würden niemals Sich selbst und das Leben aller anwesenden auf dieser Station derart gefährden.“ Carson warf die Arme in die Luft und stöhnte frustriert auf. „Genau das ist es doch! Keiner von uns ist in Gefahr! In diesem Moment ist der Wraith vermutlich die am wenigsten gefährliche Person hier. Sie drehen alle komplett durch, nur weil Sie zu stur sind, zu sehen, dass nicht ALLE Vertreter einer Spezies bösartig sein müssen, wenn sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit einigen von ihnen gemacht haben!“ „Carson, sind sie schon jemals einem Wraith begegnet, der ihnen Gutes wollte?“ der Arzt ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen, und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie immer stieß er bei Elizabeth auf taube Ohren. „Das hatten wir doch schon… Haben sie jemals einen Delfin pupsen sehen? Nein. Trotzdem passiert es. Das ist so TYPISCH Mensch. Ich kann verstehen, warum andere Spezies uns nicht kennen lernen wollen. Ignorant bis zum geht nicht mehr. Erst die Rassentrennung, dann die Verleugnung der Klimaerwärmung und jetzt die Wraith. Wenn sie diesen hier foltern oder verletzen, werde ich ihnen das nicht verzeihen.“ Carson seufzte resigniert und schüttelte den Kopf, als Elizabeth erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. Er war des Streitens müde, genauso gut könnte er mit einem Meerschweinchen diskutieren. Eine Weile legte sich stille um sie. Mit verschränkten Armen blickte Dr. Weir ihn einfach nur streng an, ehe auch sie seufzte und den Kopf sinken ließ. „Also gut. Sie sagen uns nicht, was der Wraith mit Ihnen angestellt hat. Verraten sie mir wenigstens, was Sie mit dem Wraith gemacht hat.“ Verwirrt blickte Carson seine Vorgesetzte an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht dumm, Carson. Wir haben alle gesehen wie schwach der Wraith bis vor kurzem war. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Plötzlich ist er das blühende Leben, rennt wütend im Käfig umher, und fragt ständig nur nach ihnen. Also. Raus damit, was haben sie getan.“ Der Ton der Wissenschaftlerin klang plötzlich etwas versöhnlicher, was Carson stutzig machte. Viel mehr überraschte ihn allerdings etwas anderes. „Er fragt nach mir?“ Rutschte es Carson raus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wie das klingen mochte. Klasse. Jetzt dachten sie erst recht, dass der Wraith ihn hypnotisiert hatte… leise seufzte der Arzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden es ohnehin früher oder später erfahren. Ich habe ein Nahrungsersatz für den Wraith entwickelt. Ich habe mich zu ihm geschlichen, damit er sich Nähren konnte. Er war dabei zu sterben. Ich bin Arzt, kein Soldat, ich lasse so etwas nicht zu!“ Als Carson wieder aufblickte, begegnete er Elizabeths ungläubigen blick. „Was, habe ich Sie endlich mal sprachlos gemacht?“   
„Carson! Warum haben sie das nicht früher gesagt?! Das hätte ALLES verändert!“ Elan klang in dem Ton der Wissenschaftlerin mit, sie klang geradezu begeistert. „Hätten sie etwa zugelassen, dass ich mit dem Ihnen so verhassten Gefangenen zusammenarbeite? Nicht als Versuchskaninchen, sondern als gleichberechtigte Projektpartner?“ Carson unterdrückte den Drang zurückzuweichen, als seine Vorgesetzte schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu kam und ihn bei den Schultern packte. „Wenn sie mir einen Bären aufbinden, werde ich sie persönlich in den Allerwertesten treten, bis sie wieder zur Erde zurückfliegen“ drohte Elizabeth ihm. Ihr Unterton ließ dagegen vermuten, dass Carson in diesem Moment gar nichts zu befürchten hatte.

„Ich will es Sehen. Ich kann ihnen aufgrund so einer Aussage nicht erlauben mit einem gefährlichen Gefangenen zu verkehren. Zeigen sie mir, wie der Wraith sich an ihrem Mittel nährt. Dann erledigt sich das mit ihrem Hausarrest vielleicht.“

**Crimson**

Der junge Wraith lief unaufhörlich in seinem Käfig hin und her. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und den Kopf gesenkt. Jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand dazu herabließ ihm einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm Fragen zu stellen, knurrte Crimson die Menschen nur feindselig an.   
„Ich rede nur mit Carson Beckett!“ fauchte er immer wieder, wenn einer seiner Besucher ihn so hartnäckig nervte, dass er ihn am liebsten mit Gewalt durchs Kraftfeld zu sich in den Käfig reißen würde. Crimson kannte sich so nicht, so unbalanciert war er noch nie gewesen. Lag es daran, dass es um den Menschen ging, dem er nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich mehrfach sein Leben schuldete? Es war möglich. Anders, als die Menschen lag es nicht in der Wraithnatur sich selbst zu belügen, und etwas zu leugnen, was ganz klar dort war. Carson Beckett war ihm ohne Zweifel wichtig. Ob nun als Retter oder als Freund… das würde sich noch rausstellen.

„Wenn sie ihm etwas antun, werde ich jeden einzelnen Menschen auf dieser Station ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste umbringen.“

„Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt von ihrem Angebot, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn sie meine Freunde nicht töten.“ Crimson blieb abrupt stehen, und wirbelte zu der Stimme herum, die gesprochen hatte. Er war hier, und es ging ihm gut! Seinen Schwur Carson zu schützen hatte er also noch nicht gebrochen. Trotz allem könnte sich das schnell ändern. Carson war nicht allein. Neben der Leiterin dieser Station, flankierten ihn zwei schwer bewaffnete Menschen, die weder Crimson noch den Doktor auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließen. Langsam trat der Wraith näher an das Kraftfeld heran, sodass er Carson direkt gegenüberstand. Einen Moment hielt er den Blick des Menschen, ehe er die Soldaten und die Wissenschaftlerin betrachtete. „Was wollen Sie?“ Crimson konnte spüren, wie sich die Nackenhärchen aller beteiligten unter seinem drohenden Blick aufstellten. Naja, fast aller beteiligten. Von Carson konnte er keine Spur von Angst riechen oder spüren. Erneut erstaunte es den Wraith, wie sehr dieser Mensch ihm vertraute, obwohl sie doch eigentlich natürliche Feinde sein sollten. Crimson würde es ihn nicht bereuen lassen.

„Treten sie zurück, Wraith. Dr. Beckett hat mir von seiner Entdeckung berichtet. Ich will sehen, dass es funktioniert.“ Erhob die Frau das Wort. Crimson warf ihr einen Blick zu, der verdeutlichte, wie wenig er auf das Gab, was die anderen Menschen behaupteten, und blickte fragend den Arzt an. Dieser blickte ihn beruhigend an und lächelte etwas überfordert. Schließlich schilderte er Crimson die Situation. „Dr. Weir sagt die Wahrheit. Unsere Entdeckung hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt, und sie hat mir endlich zugehört.“ Carson hob ein Glas, in dem sich eine in allen Blautönen schillernde Flüssigkeit befand. Crimson hatte damals keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Flüssigkeit zu betrachten, die er halb verhungert verschlang, aber er war sich sicher, dass dies eben diese Flüssigkeit war. „Ich habe ihr zugesagt, dass wir ihr den Beweis vorführen werden, dass Sie sich daran tatsächlich nähren können. Bitte hören sie auf das, was Dr. Weir verlangt. Treten sie zurück. Ich werde reinkommen.“ Carson hob die Hand, als seine Vorgesetzte dazu ansetzte ihm zu widersprechen. „Ich werde reinkommen. Und die bewaffneten Soldaten werden draußen bleiben!“ Wiederholte Carson eindringlicher. Crimson nickte unmerklich und trat zur gegenüberliegenden Wand seiner Zelle zurück. Schweigend beobachtete, wie Carson mit seinem Code den Käfig deaktivierte, und zu ihm hereintrat. Der Arzt war schon oft zu ihm in die Zelle gekommen – heute waren sie beide deutlich angespannter als sonst. Erst, als das Kraftfeld wieder ansprang, nachdem Carson eingetreten war, entspannte der Arzt sich wieder. Crimson verstand. Ihm war es auch lieber, dass sich eine undurchdringliche Energiewand zwischen ihm und den Waffen, die auf sein Herz zielten, befand…

„Werde ich meine Freiheit wiederbekommen, wenn wir Ihren Erfolg bewiesen haben?“ Fragte Crimson tonlos, jedoch mit einem unüberhörbaren hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme.   
„Im Moment bin ich genauso ein gefangener, sie Sie. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen. Wenn wir in diesem Gebiet weiter forschen sollen, dann nur, wenn wir beide frei sind.“ Carson wandte sich um, und warf seinen Kollegen einen herausfordernden Blick zu, während er das sagte. Crimson konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Da war so viel Kampfgeist und Feuer in diesem Menschen. Ihre beiden Arten waren sich vielleicht gar nicht so unähnlich. „Ich vertraue ihnen, Carson.“ Sprach er leise, nur für die Ohren des Doktors aus. Langsam erhob Crimson seine Nährhand, und bot sie dem Doktor mit offener Handfläche an. Warme Finger griffen, ohne zu zögern nach ihr, und zogen sie näher an sich. Crimson brachte sein Nährorgan dazu sich zu öffnen. In diesem Zustand könnte Carson ihm unsagbare schmerzen bereiten, wenn er das wollte. Das innere des Nährorganes war die empfindlichste Stelle am Körper eines Wraiths. Naja, mit einer Ausnahme. Aber Carson hatte bereits mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er Crimson niemals absichtlich verletzen würde. Vorsichtig setzte er den Rand des Glases an Crimsons Hand an, und ließ die Flüssigkeit langsam, vorsichtig, aber stetig in die Öffnung fließen. Crimson konnte nicht anders als aufzukeuchen und die Augen zu schließen. Diese Art sich zu nähren war so fremd und aufregend. Seine Hand begann leicht zu Zittern, Carsons Hand hielt seine jedoch bestimmt fest, damit kein Tropfen des köstlichen Gutes daneben ging. Leben floss in einer Intensität durch seine Adern, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. Nur sein eiserner Wille sich nicht verletzlich vor den vielen, ungewollten Zuschauern zu zeigen hielt ihn davon ab, der köstlichen Schwäche nachzugeben und sich in Carsons Berührung zu lehnen. Viel zu schnell versiegte der genussreiche Fluss. Crimson atmete leicht zitterig aus und öffnete die Augen wieder. Das Glas war komplett geleert, der Blick des Arztes zufrieden. Erst, als Dr. Weir sich räusperte wurde ihm bewusst, dass die neugierigen Zuschauer auf etwas warteten. Sofort wurde sein blick wieder etwas Härter, doch Carson übernahm das Sprechen, bevor Crimson ihnen etwas zuknurren konnte.

„Da haben Sie Ihren Beweis, Elizabeth. Und nicht nur für unsere Entdeckung. Dieser Wraith würde mir nie etwas tun. Auch ihnen nicht, wenn sie aufhören würden mit scharfen Waffen auf ihn zu zielen. Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen ihm ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Denn solange er hier eingesperrt ist, werde ich an gar nichts weiterarbeiten.“ Während er sprach, stellte Carson sich schützend vor ihn. Neugierig beobachtete er den Menschen, der sich so für ihn einsetzte. Seine ganze Haltung veränderte sich, als seine Vorgesetzte schließlich widerwillig zustimmte. Seine Finger, die sich um das leere Glas krallten, entspannten sich, sein Gewicht verlagerte sich leicht zurück. Die Körpersprache der Menschen war ein seltsames Phänomen. So leicht zu lesen und doch so verirrend. Beinahe sofort revidierte sich dieser Effekt jedoch, als Dr. Weir sprach: „Wir werden ihm mehr Freiheiten gewähren. Er bekommt ein ‚Gästequartier‘. Er wird sich nicht, ich wiederhole, NICHT frei in Atlantis bewegen. Zu bestimmten Zeiten darf er im Labor mit ihnen arbeiten, er wird sich jedoch ausschließlich in ihrer oder der Begleitung eines Sicherheitsmannes bewegen. Wenn er gegen diese Auflagen verstößt, wird Waffengewalt freigegeben.“

Crimson spürte, wie Carson sich darauf vorbereitete einen Streit mit seiner Vorgesetzten zu beginnen. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass diese Abmachung vorerst das beste war, was sie erreichen konnten. Der Doktor sollte sich nicht noch mehr in Zwietracht mit seinen Vorgesetzten manövrieren. Das war ein Arrangement, auf dem sie aufbauen konnten. Crimson legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Carsons Schulter. „Abgemacht.“ Sprach er an seiner statt, was Carson dazu brachte sich verwirrt zu ihm umzubringen. „Vertrauen muss verdient werden. Sie vertrauen mir nicht. Ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Das lässt sich nur ändern, wenn beide Seiten das Feuer einstellen. Carson Beckett ist auf mich zugekommen. Für ihn werde ich auf Sie zukommen“ ein unsicheres Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, nachdem Crimson seine kleine Ansprache gehalten hat. Weitere Worte fielen nicht, bevor Dr. Weir das Kraftfeld wieder ausschaltete. Endgültig dieses Mal. Sofort breitete sich Unwohlsein im ganzen Raum aus, und die Soldaten richteten sofort wieder die Waffen auf ihn. Crimson hätte es nicht anders erwartet, Carson jedoch schnaubte wütend. „Keine Waffen.“ Diesmal ging Weir tatsächlich auf die Forderung des Arztes ein. Mit einer Geste befahl sie den Soldaten sich zurück zu halten, und trat angespannt einen schritt zur Seite, um dem Wraith und seinem Arzt platz zu machen.

„Er wird das Quartier neben Meinem beziehen. Es ist unbewohnt. So kann ich besser aufpassen, dass Ihnen nicht versehentlich doch der Finger am Abzug ausrutscht.“ Mit diesen trotzigen Worten umgriff Carson Crimsons Handgelenk, und zog ihn zügig an den bewaffneten Männern vorbei in die verzweigten Gänge der Stadt…

  
  



	3. Craig

**Crimson**

Etwas überrumpelt lies Crimson sich von dem Menschen durch die Stadt führen. Die Soldaten und Dr. Weir blieben einen Moment perplex stehen, als Carson und er sich so plötzlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis die bewaffneten Wachen aufholten und sie durch die Stadt begleiteten. Crimson spürte, wie alle Gespräche um sie herum starben und erschrockene Blicke ihnen folgten. Nein, Freiheit konnte Crimson diesen Zustand nicht nennen. Um Längen besser als die kalte, leere Zelle, in der er bis jetzt festgehalten wurde, war es aber definitiv. Der Wraith war frisch genährt – dank ihrer kleinen Vorführung hatte er sogar weit mehr Energie, als er brauchte, es wäre ein leichtes für Crimson jetzt die feindlichen Soldaten zu überwältigen und durch das Stargate zu verschwinden. Aber der Mensch, der seinen Arm hielt, und ihn stetig durch die Gänge zog, hielt ihn davon ab. Carson hat viel für Crimson riskiert – zu viel, um jetzt enttäuscht zu werden. Würde der Wraith jetzt Schwierigkeiten bereiten, würde man dem Arzt das Leben auf Atlantis zur Hölle machen… Nein, Crimson blieb bei Carson…

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie ihr Ziel – Carson öffnete die Tür zu einem schlicht eingerichteten Raum, zog Crimson herein und warf die Tür ins Schloss, bevor irgendwer ihnen in den Raum folgen konnte. Der Arzt hatte sichtlich genug von den anderen Menschen. Diese schienen das ebenfalls begriffen zu haben, denn niemand folgte ihnen nach drinnen. Zufrieden sah der Mensch allerdings nicht aus. „Das ist nicht die Freiheit, die ich dir versprochen habe, hm? Es tut mir leid.“

Crimson schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf auf Carsons Aussage. „Ich lebe. Ich bin frisch genährt. Dank Ihnen fühle ich mich stärker denn je. Ich habe ein Zimmer. Die Wraith sind eine sehr geduldige Rasse. Heute sind wir einen großen Schritt vorangekommen. Ich werde frei sein, Und das habe ich nur Ihnen zu verdanken“ Sprach der Wraith beruhigend.   
„Außerdem haben sie etwas Außergewöhnliches entdeckt, Doktor. Ich würde ohnehin freiwillig bleiben, um mit Ihnen an ihrer Formel zu arbeiten.“ Carsons Augen wurden groß, als er Verstand, was Crimsons Worte bedeuteten. Der Mensch schien zu unterschätzen, was sein Nährersatz für ihre gesamten Spezies bedeuten könnte. Der Doktor war ein seltsamer Mensch. Er rettete einem Feind das Leben, veränderte mit fantastischen Erfindungen alles, und verlangte nichts als Gegenleistung. Die Menschen kannten die Wraith nicht und schätzten sie in vielem falsch ein. Aber Crimson musste zugeben, dass die Wraith auch sehr viel über die Menschen nicht wussten…

„Hören Sie… Sie haben sehr viel Zeit im Zellentrakt verbracht. Sie wollen sich doch bestimmt… Frisch machen? Waschen Wraith sich? Oder sind sie… selbstreinigend? Oh Mann, komm ich mir gerade dämlich vor… Wie dem auch sei… Dort ist das Bad. Tun sie, was sie tun müssen… oder auch nicht müssen. Ich äh…“ Carson redete immer weiter, schien seinen Punkt vollkommen verloren zu haben. Einen Moment hörte der Wraith ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu, bald konnte er jedoch ein amüsiertes glucksen nicht mehr zurückhalten.   
„Ja, Doktor Beckett. Wir waschen uns tatsächlich. Wir bürsten uns auch die Haare. Und manchmal, wenn wir uns sehr feierlich fühlen, wechseln wir sogar unsere Kleidung.“ Es war nicht zu überhören, dass Crimson seinen Spaß mit dem Menschen trieb. Dieser blickte ihn verlegen an, während seine Gesichtsfarbe sich auffällig verdunkelte. Wo Crimson sich eben noch lustig gemacht hat, so weckte dieses Phänomen nun seine eigene Neugier. „Ihr Körper leitet ihr Blut in ihren Kopf um. Geht es ihnen gut? Ist das eine art… Abwehrmechanismus?“ Die Farbe vertiefte sich noch weiter, während Crimson diese Frage stellte. Auch der Geruch des Doktors veränderte sich. Dieser räusperte sich jedoch nur verlegen, ehe er antwortete.   
„Nun, ähm… Wenn ein Mensch rot wird, sollten sie ihm den Gefallen tun, und dies nicht ansprechen.“ Stammelte Carson, mit einem vorsichtigen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.   
„Es ist ein Anzeichen für Verlegenheit oder Scham. Wir können das nicht kontrollieren.“   
Crimson betrachtete den Menschen weiterhin neugierig. „Sie Schämen sich? Ist es so unangenehm für sie, wenn ich mit ihnen Scherze, Carson Beckett?“ Crimson hob eine Hand, und strich mit zwei Fingern vorsichtig über Carsons Wange. Wie er sich gedacht hatte. Viel wärmer als seine gewöhnliche Körpertemperatur…   
„Interessant…“ Viel zu spät merkte Crimson, wie sehr sich der Doktor verspannte, als er ihn berührte. Sofort zog er sich zurück und entfernte sich einen Schritt von dem Arzt. „Sie haben Recht, Carson. Ich würde sehr gerne eine Dusche nehmen. Ich währe ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie mir ein paar Wechselkleider bringen könnten. Nach Monaten des Blutens beginne ich mich unwohl zu fühlen in meinen eigenen Kleidern…“ mit diesen Worten zog sich der Wraith ganz zurück, und ging auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu. Crimson spürte Carsons Blick sehr deutlich im Rücken. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht mehr um, da der Mensch im Moment überfordert zu sein schien, und betrat das Bad.

**Carson**

Herrgott, was war denn plötzlich los mit Carson? Angst war es nicht, die ihm das Denken so sehr erschwerte, als er plötzlich ganz allein mit dem Wraith war. Hätte Crimson ihm etwas antun wollen, hätte er schon oft genug die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Carson war schon oft allein mit dem Wraith gewesen. War es die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der dunklen Zelle, sondern in einem richtigen Zimmer befanden? Es fühlte sich auf einmal anders an, dem Wraith gegenüber zu stehen. Der Außerirdische hatte plötzlich eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung. Majestätisch, würdevoll und unglaublich stark. Natürlich, er hatte sich gerade genährt, so schwach, wie vor ein paar Tagen würde Carson Crimson hoffentlich nie wiedersehen. Unbewusst rieb Carson sich die Wange, an der Stelle, an der der Wraith ihn so vorsichtig berührt hatte. Carson wusste gar nicht, dass die uralte Kriegerrasse in der Lage war so zärtlich zu sein.  
Das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers, dass aus dem Bad drang, riss Carson wieder aus den Gedanken. ‚Richtig. Wechselkleidung.‘ erinnerte er sich an die Gegenwart, und zog sich aus dem ‚Gästequartier‘ zurück.

Als Carson aus der Tür trat, zuckte er stark zusammen, als er sich zwei muskulösen, bewaffneten Riesen gegenüber wiederfand, die ihn grimmig betrachteten. „Herrgott, haben sie mich erschreckt!“ Keine Reaktion. Die beiden schienen ihre Aufgabe ernst zu nehmen, und ließen sich nicht im Geringsten von Carson ablenken. „Es sollte verboten sein, dass bedrohliche Muskelberge wie sie sich so geräuschlos anschleichen können…“ murmelte Carson mehr in sich hinein als zu den Männern, ehe er um sie herumtrat und die Kaserne ansteuerte. Der Wraith war groß, Carsons Kleider würden ihm hoffnungslos zu klein sein. Ronon hatte eine ähnliche Statur wie Crimson. Doch der Arzt war sich sicher, dass der Satedaner lieber sein Schwert verspeisen würde, als dem Wraith etwas aus seinem Kleiderschrank zu überlassen. Die schlichten Tunikas der Gefangenen oder die luftigen Kittel die die Patienten auf der Krankenstation zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, wollte er Crimson nicht zumuten – es hat lange genug gedauert Crimson aus der Zelle zu holen, jetzt wollte er ihm nicht direkt wieder seine Würde nehmen. Das nächst beste, das Carson einfiel, waren die Uniformen der Marines, mit denen auch Zivilisten ausgestattet wurden, wenn sie für Gate Missionen eingeteilt wurden. Es würde schon niemanden stören, Wenn die ein oder andere Ausstattung aus diesem Lager verschwand…

Als er den Umkleideraum betrat, in dem er sich selbst schon so oft umgezogen hatte, bevor er mit Sheppards Team fremde Welten betreten hat, begegnete er drei Marines, halb umgezogen, deren Gespräch sofort erstarb. Carson trafen grimmige Blicke – als wäre er derjenige, der sie jederzeit anspringen und aussaugen könnte. Seine Züge verhärteten sich. Nein, er würde das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. „Guten Morgen, die Herren.“ Er bekam ein knappes, erzwungenes „Doktor“ zur Antwort, ehe er weitersprach. „Warum haben sie sich damals für die Atlantis Mission gemeldet?“ Keiner der Männer antwortete ihm. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht, unbeirrt sprach der Arzt weiter. „Sie wollten fremde Welten kennen lernen. Mit fremden Zivilisationen interagieren, richtig? Sie wollten neues kennen lernen. Aber neues ist nicht immer gleich gut. Sie müssen ihre rosarote Brille abnehmen. Fremde Welten können feindlich sein. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie feindlich BLEIBEN müssen! Ja, er ist ein Wraith. Wraith MÜSSEN sich von Menschen ernähren. Sie hatten bislang keine Wahl. Jetzt haben sie eine. Und dieser Wraith hat seine Wahl getroffen. Er hat sich bewusst dafür entschieden, nicht zu töten, wenn er das nicht musst. Ist es nicht genau das, was wir als ‚Menschlichkeit‘ definieren? Die bewusste Entscheidung anderen Wesen nicht zu schaden? Sie sollten ihre Prioritäten in den griff bekommen. Für Vorurteile ist hier in Atlantis kein Platz.“   
Mit diesen Worten griff sich der Arzt zwei Hosen, drei Oberteile und eine Weste, und stürmte aus der Umkleide heraus. Er hoffte, dass die Marines sich ihre Gedanken über seine Worte machten. Grimmig machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Carson legte noch einen Zwischenstopp in der Kantine ein, wo er sich einen Kaffee holte, um sich ein bisschen abzureagieren, ehe er zurück zu Crimsons Quartier ging.

Vorsichtig trat er um die Bulligen Wachmänner vor Crimsons Tür herum. Sie würdigten ihn keines Blickes. Doch Carson war sich sicher, dass ihre Haltung sich vollkommen verändern würde, wenn sie Crimson erst einmal gegenüber standen… Als er gegen die Tür klopfte, bekam er keine Antwort. Er hörte aber auch nichts von drinnen, der Wraith war bestimmt noch im Bad. Carson konnte bestimmt schnell hinein huschen, und ihm die Sachen aufs Bett legen. Als Carson die Tür öffnete und eintrat, erstarrte er jedoch. Der Wraith stand nur in einem viel zu Kurzen Handtuch gekleidet, noch immer tropfend Nass vor dem Spiegel am Kleiderschrank, und kämmte sich behelfsmäßig mit den Fingern die gröbsten Knoten aus den Haaren. Verlegen wandte Carson den Blick ab und legte die Mitgebrachten Kleider auf die Kommode neben der Tür. Er sollte gehen. So leise wie möglich versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, und…

„Warum gehen Sie wieder, Carson Beckett?“ hielt ihn Crimsons Ruhige Stimme auf. „Ich… habe Ihnen Kleider gebracht. Ich wollte Sie nicht stören.“ Carson hatte den Wraith schon mit weniger Bekleidung gesehen, als er seine Verletzungen versorgt hatte. Als Arzt hatte er einen distanziert-professionellen Blick auf seine Patienten. Nun, da er allerdings mehr oder weniger privat hier war, machte so viel nackte Haut ihn dagegen sichtlich verlegen…

„Ihre Gesichtsfarbe verändert sich schonwieder, Doktor.“ Irrte Carson sich, oder klang der Wraith neckisch? Machte er sich lustig über ihn? Leicht trotzig verschränkte der Arzt die Arme und blickte zu Boden. „Haben Sie Spaß daran mich verlegen zu machen? Falls sie es genau wissen wollen, unter Menschen ist es nicht sonderlich angebracht andere zu überraschen während diese unbekleidet sind. Ihnen macht das vielleicht nichts aus, aber ich würde gerade am liebsten im Boden versinken!“ Die Tatsache, dass er diese Situation auch noch erklären musste, machte es ihm kein bisschen angenehmer… ein dunkles Lachen kam aus Crimsons Richtung. Dieser Wraith war unmöglich! „Jaja, lachen sie nur. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir nicht doch lieber wäre, wenn sie versuchen würden, mir das Leben aus dem Leib zu saugen. Viel unangenehmer als dieses Gespräch konnte das nicht sein. Carson hätte jedoch aufpassen sollen, was er vor dem Wraith sagt, denn ehe er sich versah, stand der Außerirdische plötzlich unmittelbar vor ihm, und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Carson erstarrte erschrocken. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Brust. „Wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist, lässt sich das einrichten, Doktor.“ Ja, Carson war erschrocken. Doch als er dem Wraith ins Gesicht blickte, wusste er sofort, dass er vor Crimson nichts zu befürchten hatte. Sein Blick funkelte amüsiert, kein Anzeichen von Hunger oder Feindseligkeit war darin zu erkennen. Für einen Augenblick bemerkte Carson, wie weich Crimsons silbernes Haar aussah, nun da es Sauber und mehr oder weniger entwirrt war. Seine noch immer feuchte Haut war glatt und spannte sich über die Muskeln des Kämpfers. Einige Narben zogen sich über seine Brust. Wie schmerzhaft diese Verletzungen wohl gewesen sein mussten, als sie frisch waren, wenn nicht einmal die außergewöhnliche Selbstheilung der Wraith sie rückstandslos heilen konnten.   
Carson wurde bewusst, dass er den Körper eines Wraiths noch nie aus so einer nähe hatte betrachten können, wenn dieser noch lebendig war. Seine Verlegenheit schwand langsam, und machte wissenschaftlicher Neugier Platz. „Darf ich?“ Fragend streckte Carson eine Hand nach Crimson aus, wagte es aber nicht ihn, ohne seine Zustimmung zu berühren. Crimson ließ langsam seine Hand von Carsons Brust sinken, und nickte dem Menschen mit ruhigem Blick zu.

Vorsichtig legte Carson die Finger an Crimsons Brust. Seine Haut fühlte sich ganz anders an als die eines Toten Wraith. Carson bildete sich ein die Energie durch Crimsons Adern fließen zu spüren. Seine Haut war kühl. Aber nicht unangenehm. Crimson bewegte sich nicht, doch Carson konnte seine Muskeln unter der Haut arbeiten spüren. Vorsichtig fuhr er einigen der hellgrünen narben nach. Das Narbengewebe war weich – weicher als bei Menschen, jedoch mit einer rauen Oberfläche.

„Sie sind ein seltsamer Mensch, Doktor. Andere Menschen führen die furchtbarsten Experimente an meinesgleichen durch, und Sie fragen nach meiner Erlaubnis, bevor sie mich berühren.“  
langsam ging der Arzt um den Wraith herum. Crimson bewegte sich nicht, hob seine Arme leicht an, als würde er sich präsentieren, und ließ Carson alle Zeit, die er brauchte. „Nicht alle Menschen sind so, Crimson. Die, denen sie begegnet sind, waren Soldaten. Oder sie hatten Angst um ihr Leben. Wir sind in der Lage dazu schreckliches zu tun, wenn wir glauben unser Leben schützen zu müssen. Aber die meisten von uns haben kein Spaß daran anderen Wesen leid zuzufügen.“   
Der Rücken des Wraith war nicht minder beeindruckend, als seine Vorderseite. Ein feiner Schuppenkamm zog sich entlang der Wirbelsäule, und verschwand unter dem Handtuch. Eine Narbe – breiter und länger als diejenigen, die er schon betrachtet hat, zog sich schräg über Crimsons rücken. Dort, wo sie seine Wirbelsäule kreuzte, fehlten einige der rundlichen schuppen. Carson griff nach den Haaren des Wraith und schob diese langsam über seine Schultern nach vorne, sodass der Mensch freien Blick auf seinen Rücken hatte. Einige Haare verfingen sich dabei in den Schuppen. Vorsichtig griff Carson nach den feinen Strähnen, und zog sie vorsichtig heraus. Carson spürte ein Zittern durch den Körper des Wraith gehen. Scheinbar war der feine Kamm empfindlicher, als der Rest seiner haut. Neugierig fuhr Carson mit der Fingerspitze seines Zeigefingers hauchzart über die Spitzen der einzelnen wirbelschuppen. Die Reaktion kam sofort. Ein leises Knurren vibrierte in Crimsons Brust, als dieser sich abrupt umdrehte, und nach den Handgelenken des Doktors griff, ehe Carson reagieren konnte. Die Pupillen des Wraith waren erweitert, seine sonst so leuchtend goldenen Augen wirkten beinahe schwarz. „Der Wirbelgrat eines Wraith ist äußerst… empfindlich. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie mich dort nicht berühren. Es sei denn sie wünschen, dass ich… über sie herfalle.“ Der Ton des Wraith verriet, dass er keineswegs mehr mit Carson scherzte. Carson spürte, wie ihm die Hitze wieder ins Gesicht stieg. Diesmal wandte er sich jedoch nicht ab, und hielt den Blick seines Gegenübers. „Verzeihen Sie. Das war nicht meine Absicht.“ Einige lange Sekunden standen die beiden sich einfach gegenüber, und blickten sich schweigend in die Augen. Dann kam Carson allerdings langsam wieder zu sich. Verdammt, was tat er hier?! Der Wraith war noch immer beinahe nackt! Wissenschaftliches Interesse hin oder her, das, was Carson hier tat war KEIN angemessenes verhalten! Vorsichtig entzog er Crimson seine Hände, und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihre Kleider liegen auf der Kommode. Ich werde versuchen ihnen in den nächsten tagen ein paar Zivile Kleidungsstücke zu besorgen. Bis dahin müssen sie sich mit der Uniform der Einsatzteams zufriedengeben.“ Erklärte Carson sich räuspernd.

„Hören Sie, Sie haben viel durchgemacht Crimson, ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn sie erstmal ein bisschen allein sein möchten, deshalb-„ Carson hatte den Satz gerade halb ausgesprochen, da unterbrach der Wraith ihn mit fester Stimme. Jedenfalls bemühte Crimson sich sie fest klingen zu lassen, aber Carson hörte etwas heraus, das da nicht hingehörte. Unsicherheit?  
„Nein!“ Crimson betonte das Wort energisch. „Ich war lange allein. Nicht nur körperlich.“ Einen Moment wirkte der Wraith unentschlossen, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er seine folgenden Worte aussprechen sollte. Er tat es aber und sah Carson dabei vollkommen ehrlich und etwas wehmütig an. „Auf meinem Basis-Schiff… Ein Wraith ist ständig mental mit seinen Brüdern verbunden. Wir können ohne eine Königin leben, aber vollkommen allein ohne die geistige Geborgenheit unserer Brüder…“ Crimson seufzte und wandte den blick von Carson ab. So unsicher hatte der Mensch ihn noch nie erlebt. Nicht mal als er mit dem Hungertod gekämpft hat. „Es ist eine Qual. Ich würde es bevorzugen nicht mehr allein zu sein.“ Die Worte des Wraiths gingen Carson nahe. Die ganze zeit über hat er nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass die Wraith eine Telepathische Rasse waren. Natürlich, er war von seinem natürlichen Lebensraum vollkommen isoliert. Selbst wenn er sich mit Menschen telepathisch in Verbindung setzen könnte, so würde er hier auf dem Planeten nichts als Abneigung und Furcht erfahren. Seufzend ging der Arzt wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, und legte eine Hand auf Crimsons Schulter. „Mit einem Assistenten ist die Arbeit auf der Krankenstation ohnehin viel einfacher. Nalos. Trocknen sie sich richtig ab und ziehen sie sich etwas an.“ Carson lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Wraith in die Arbeit in der Krankenstation einbinden würde. Er würde sicherlich nicht dazu beitragen, dass die Patienten die Ruhe bewahrten. Aber Carson würde sich schon was einfallen lassen.

Seine Zuversicht vergas er allerdings schnell wieder, als der dankbar lächelnde Wraith nach seinem Handtuch griff, und es sich von der hüfte zog. Schnell wirbelte der Doktor herum und kniff die Augen zu „Aber doch nicht sofort! Ich hätte vor der Tür auf sie gewartet, bis sie sich angezogen hätten!“ Carsons Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher, als beabsichtigt. Ein dunkles Glucksen erklang von dem, nun vollkommen nackten, Wraith hinter ihm. Also wenn Crimson sich hier länger aufhielt, würde Carson ihm unbedingt ein paar gesellschaftliche Regeln beibringen müssen. „Warum schämen sie sich für das, was jeder hat Doktor?“ „Das ist etwas, das ich nicht mit ihnen besprechen werde, Crimson. Sind sie bekleidet?“ Einen Moment hörte Carson nichts als leises Nesteln von Stoff. „Sie müssen keine Angst mehr vor meiner Nacktheit haben, Doktor.“ Kündigte der Wraith schließlich trocken an. Etwas misstrauisch öffnete der Mensch die Augen wieder, und blickte in Crimsons Richtung. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Wraith tatsächlich voll bekleidet war. Diese so menschliche Kleidung wirkte seltsam an dem hochgewachsenen Außerirdischen. Sie stand ihm, aber sie wirkte irgendwie… falsch. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es genau die Uniform war, die die meisten Soldaten trugen, wenn sie mit den Wraith kämpften…

**Crimson**

„Gut. So kann ich mich mit ihnen blicken lassen.“ Verkündete der Arzt schmunzelnd. „Bevor wir gehen… kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie sich im Griff haben? Ich weiß nicht, wie die Menschen auf sie reagieren werden. Menschen haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen. Das liegt in unseren Genen. Man wird Sie vermutlich nicht sonderlich gut behandeln. Es wird dauern, bis alle Sie kennen lernen, wie ich Sie kennen lernen durfte.“ Crimson blickte ihn lange an, dann nickte er. „Ich werde mich nicht provozieren lassen, Carson Beckett. Ich hoffe, dasselbe gilt auch für Sie.“ Merkte der Raith an, daran denkend, wie wütend der Mensch immer wieder wird, wenn er Crimson schlecht behandelt sieht. Es rührte den Wraith, wie viel Carson an seinem Wohlergehen lag. Aber auf Dauer würde der Mensch sich damit mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen als ihm zu helfen. Crimson nahm sich vor den Doktor zurück zu halten, wenn er sich wieder zu sehr aufregte.   
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer. Crimson folgte dem Menschen dicht. Die beiden Wachen, die vor seiner Tür warteten, setzten sich ebenfalls sofort in Bewegung, als sie sahen, dass der Wraith sein Zimmer verließ. Crimson wusste, dass ihre harte Fassade nur eine Maske war. Er konnte ihre Angst riechen. Er verbarg ein Lächeln und schritt vollkommen ruhig neben Carson her.

Als sie die Krankenstation erreichten, war das erste, was Crimson wahr nahm der Starke Geruch nach Desinfektion und Chemikalien. Carson hatte einen ähnlichen Geruch an sich. Carsons Geruch war allerdings viel sanfter. Dieser hier blendete seinen Geruchssinn beinahe mit Intensität. Eine Menschliche Frau arbeitete an einem Computer – als sie Carson und ihn entdeckte, schreckte sie von ihrem Platz auf, und drängte sich Rückwärts gegen die Wand. Erbärmlich. Also sie das vor einem Wraith schützen würde, wenn er sie angreifen wollte… Crimson war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sollte er überhaupt reagieren? Wie funktionierte die Psyche der Menschen? Zu gerne würde der Wraith einen Blick hinter ihre Stirn wagen… doch ein unerlaubtes Eindringen in die Gedanken eines anderen, war schmerzhafter als jede Körperliche Verletzung. Crimson verspürte keinerlei verlangen das einem anderen anzutun. Ob Mensch oder nicht.   
Erleichtert beobachtete der Wraith allerdings, dass Carson die Sache für ihn in die Hand nahm. Mit einer beruhigenden, sanften stimme sprach er auf die Frau ein.   
„Haben sie keine Angst. Das ist Cr…“ Ein Stich zuckte durch Crimsons innerstes, als er für einen Moment dachte, dass Carson leichtfertig seinen Namen weitergab. Doch der Mensch überraschte ihn zum wiederholten Male, denn er unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er weitersprach. „Cr…a…ig. Craig. Er wird uns nichts tun. Im Gegenteil, ich glaube er kann viel zu unseren Forschungen und Techniken beitragen. Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz.“ Carsons worte schienen die Frau nicht vollkommen zu überzeugen, aber sie rückte zumindest langsam von der wand ab, und bewegte sich langsam zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie ließ den Wraith keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, doch nichts kam heraus. Beinahe tat die Frau ihm leid. Der Geruch ihrer Angst ließ den Chemischen Duft der Station schwach erscheinen. Für einen Moment dachte der Wraith darüber nach etwas Beruhigendes zu sagen, doch Carsons Blick nach zu urteilen, war das keine gute Idee. Auf sein Zeichen hin folgte Crimson dem Arzt in dessen Büro.

„Sie haben ihr meinen Namen nicht verraten.“ Merkte Crimson an, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Seine Stimme klang dankbar und ein wenig überrascht.

„Natürlich. Sie haben mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was ihre Namen für ihresgleichen bedeuten. Ich respektiere das.“ Der Mensch klang vollkommen ernst. Crimson wusste, dass sein Name sicher bei Carson war.

„Danke Doktor. Und danke dafür, dass sie mir einen Menschlichen Namen gegeben haben. Das ist ein erster schritt auf eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen unseren Völkern zu.“   
Carson blickte den Wraith entgeistert an, ehe er energisch den Kopf schüttelt. 

„Oh nein. Sie werden nicht Craig heißen!“   
„Was spricht gegen diesen Namen?“  
„Er ist absolut bescheuert für einen Wraith!“ Crimson legte den Kopf schief und blickte den Doktor verständnislos an. Er kannte sich mit Menschlichen Namen nicht aus. Für ihn klang ‚Craig‘ genauso fremdartig wie alle anderen Namen, die er bisher in Atlantis aufgeschnappt hatte.  
„Welcher Menschliche Name wäre denn angemessen für einen Wraith?“ fragte er deshalb.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ganz bestimmt NICHT Craig!“  
„Mir gefällt Craig.“

„Was zur Hölle gefällt ihnen dann an Craig?“ Carson klang fast verzweifelt angesichts der Absurdität dieser Situation. Er schien diesen Namen wirklich nicht zu mögen. Ein ehrliches Lächeln spielte um Crimsons Mundwinkel.

„Es ist der erste Name, der mit auf diesem Planeten gegeben wurde, um mich zu schützen. Nicht um mich zu verletzen oder provozieren.“   
Der Mensch schwieg. Er schien abzuwägen, wie ernst es dem Wraith war. Dann seufzte er ergeben. „Also schön… ‚Craig‘ Verdammte Axt, ich werde mir so dumm vorkommen, wenn ich sie so nenne…

Ich schwöre, das nächste Mal, wenn ich einen Wraith benenne, werde ich mir vorher eine Liste machen… Jetzt kommen sie. Ich zeige Ihnen meine Arbeit, dann können wir schauen, wie sie mich am besten unterstützen können…“  
  
So arbeiteten sie den Großteil des Tages zusammen. Carson machte ihn mit seinen täglichen Aufgaben und Pflichten als Leiter der Krankenstation vertraut. Crimson hörte sich aufmerksam alles an. Die Technik der Menschen war fortgeschrittener, als er gedacht hätte. Natürlich, einige der Behandlungstechniken, die angewendet wurden, waren schlicht barbarisch… Dann wiederrum musste man den Fakt bedenken, dass Menschen nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre eigene Lebenskraft weiterzugeben, damit ihre Brüder heilen konnten… Die technischen Geräte der Menschen kamen jedoch beinahe denen der Wraith gleich.

Als Carson aus einigen getrockneten pflanzen und gezüchteten Pilzen vom Festland begann in feinen Dosierungen ein Schmerzmittel herzustellen, stellte sich heraus, dass Crimson ein Talent zur Medikamentenherstellung hatte. Mit seinem empfindlichen Geruchssinn und seinem feinen Fingerspitzengefühl konnte er die Mischverhältnisse derart genau abschätzen, dass er nicht mal einen Waage brauchte. Nicht nur das, er konnte auch voraussagen welche Inhalts Stoffe genau mit denen der anderen zutaten reagierten, und konnte Carson somit einige Rezepte für weitere Mittel geben, die auf eine andere Art und Weise auf die Patienten wirkten.

Natürlich untersuchte Carson die neuen Mischungen genau, und würde sie durch einige Testläufe schicken, ehe er sie für Patienten freigeben würde. Aber Crimson konnte ihm ansehen, wie erfreut er über die neuen Entdeckungen war, und wie sehr er sich für seine Arbeit begeisterte.

Am Mittag begleitete Crimson den Doktor in die Kantine. Der Mensch brauchte etwas zu essen. Natürlich verstummten sofort alle Gespräche, als das ungleich paar und ihre Wachmänner den Saal betraten. Crimson spürte die Feindseligkeit der Menschen, und roch die allgegenwärtige Angst. Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Seine Art tat schreckliche dinge mit den Menschen, und die Wraith waren ihnen körperlich und geistig überlegen, Angst war eine vollkommen natürliche Reaktion. Dennoch tat es ihm leid für den Doktor, der wegen ihm so viel Ablehnung erfuhr.   
Als er zu Carson blickte, schien der sich allerdings nicht daran zu stören. Zufrieden hielt er sein Tablett und bedeutete Crimson zurück zu gehen. „Ich werde in meinem Büro essen. Hier stiften wir im Moment zu viel Unruhe an. Brauchen Sie eigentlich auch bald wieder Nahrung?“

Der Wraith schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir nähren uns nicht täglich. Für gewöhnlich haben wir einen 10-Tages-Zyklus. Auf unseren Schiffen werden wir in gruppen eingeteilt und nacheinander auf die ‚Jagt‘ geschickt, damit wir nicht alle gleichzeitig dieselbe Welt ausbeuten und die Bevölkerungen zerstören. Aber ich habe es ihnen bereits gesagt. Ihr mittel hat mich stärker gesättigt als jede Ausdünnung, an der ich bisher teilgenommen habe. Es ist möglich, dass es diesmal länger dauert, bis ich wieder Nahrung brauche.“ Carson lauschte seiner Erklärung genau. Dafür, dass Crimson so leichtfertig über die Tötung seiner Art redete, reagierte der Arzt verdächtig gleichgültig auf das Thema. Er ließ sich auch nicht den Appetit verderben, als sie die Krankenstation wieder erreichten, und Carson zu essen begann. Es schien, als würde er sogar mehr hören wollen. Verwirrt blinzelte Crimson den Menschen an, der ihn immer wieder überraschte. „Sind sie denn gar nicht verängstigt oder verärgert, wenn ich von unseren nährritualen erzähle?“  
Carson schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verängstigt... nein. Sie haben mir mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass ich vor Ihnen nichts zu befürchten habe. Und verärgert? Im Gegenteil. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Art sich darüber Gedanken macht, die bevölkerten Planeten nicht zu sehr zu schwächen, beweist für mich nur, dass Wraith nicht die kaltblütigen, Gewissenslosen Mörder sind, für die wir sie halten. Sie MÜSSEN essen. Ihr leben hängt davon ab. Aber sie machen sich Gedanken darüber, wie sie den Schaden, den sie anrichten einschränken können.“

So hatte Crimson darüber noch nie nachgedacht. Wraith machten sich keine großen Gedanken darüber, wie sie mit Menschen umgingen. Allein aus dem Grund, weil sie verrückt werden würden, wenn sie mit jeder Mahlzeit, die sie hatten, mitfühlen würden. Es war ein mentaler Selbstschutz. Aber Carson hatte recht – sie handelten intuitiv so, dass die Völker sich immer wieder gut erholen könnten zwischen den Ausdünnungen. Oft ließen sie den Menschen sogar mehr Zeit, als nötig wäre, um das Fortbestehen der Völker zu sichern. Wenn diese Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, bestanden realistische Chancen, dass Carsons Formel das Töten für immer beenden könnte.

  
  



	4. Leidenschaftliche Experimente

**Carson**

Die Arbeit mit dem Wraith gestaltete sich problemlos und entspannt. Lange hat Carson mit keinem Laborpartner zusammengearbeitet, der so intelligent wie der Wraith war, und ihn dabei so wenig arrogant behandelte. Rodney war ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Der Wissenschaftler war ein Genie in so vielen Gebieten. Aber mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, war die Hölle. Alles musste von ihm bestimmt und kontrolliert werden. Ganz gleich, was man zu den Projekten mit Rodney beitrug, er schaffte es immer die Leistung der anderen klein zu machen oder an sich selbst zu reißen. Mit Crimson war das ganz anders. Sie waren sofort ein eingespieltes Team und ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Hin und wieder konnte Crimson ihm sogar mit seinen alltäglichen Patienten helfen. Natürlich waren die meisten der Patienten sehr misstrauisch dem Wraith gegenüber, und bevorzugten es nicht im selben Raum wie Crimson behandelt zu werden. Aber mit seinem feinen Geruchssinn konnte er vieles voraussagen, was Carsons Maschinen erst nach mehreren Tests klar bestimmen konnten.

Doch besonders, als die täglichen Pflichten des Stationsalltags erledigt waren, und sie sich ganz der Forschung an ihrem Nahrungsersatz widmen konnten, zeigte sich das volle Potential ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Crimson gewährte dem Arzt einzigartige Einblicke in die Physiologie und die Genetik der Wraith, während Carson das Wissen und den Blickwinkel einer fremden Galaxie einbrachte. Wie es sich herausstellte war der wichtigste Bestandteil der Lösung Grieswurzelextrakt – Der Saft eine Pflanze aus dem Amazonasgebiet auf der Erde, die es in der Pegasus Galaxie nicht zu geben schien. Für Menschen bereits in kleinsten Mengen tödlich giftig. Das Enzym der Wraith jedoch reagierte mit dem Gift, neutralisierte die tödliche Wirkung, und schuf eine Kompatibilität zu ihrem Nervensystem. Mit ein wenig Zeit und Crimsons Mithilfe würden sie es vielleicht sogar schaffen die Wirkung des Enzymes zu duplizieren, und aus diesem Extrakt ein Mittel für Menschen herzustellen, das die Heilfähigkeiten der Wraith imitierte.

Einige Wochen vergingen. Crimson verhielt sich wie ein Muster-gefangener. Er äußerte keine Forderungen und beschwerte sich nicht darüber, wie man mit ihm Umgang. Für Carson war Crimson mittlerweile unverzichtbar auf der Krankenstation. Leider war er der Einzige, der das so sah – keiner der Patienten sowie seiner Assistenten und Pflegern wollte sich freiwillig länger als nötig mit dem Wraith in einem Raum aufhalten... Carson hatte schnell bemerkt, dass die Menschen sich nicht so einfach von Crimsons Harmlosigkeit überzeugen ließen, ganz gleich wie wertvoll sich seine Mitarbeit zeigte… Der Wraith löste Unruhen, wenn nicht sogar Panik aus, wenn er sich im selben Raum aufhielt, während Carson Patienten behandelte. Nicht selten wurden auch demonstrativ sichtbar Waffen getragen, die selbst bei den sensibelsten Untersuchungen nicht aus der Hand gegeben wurden… Deshalb bat der Arzt Crimson, dass er in der Zwischenzeit in seinem Büro wartete, während er sich um die Behandlung kümmerte.

„Sie werden sich sicher bald an Ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnen. Wenn die Menschen mitbekommen, dass Sie uns nichts Böses wollen und wie wertvoll Ihr Beitrag zu unserer Arbeit ist, werden sie ihre Abneigung gegen sie ablegen.“ Sagte er beruhigend zu dem Wraith, als er nach der Untersuchung einer Grippegeplagten Botanikerin zurück in sein Büro kam. „Sie müssen sie nicht verteidigen, Doktor. Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Es ist ein angebrachtes Verhalten einem natürlichen Feind gegenüber.“ Tat Crimson seine Worte ab. Carson seufzte leise, nickte aber. Er glaubte nicht, dass das Verhalten der anderen Menschen Crimson so wenig störte, wie dieser Ihm glauben machen wollte. Aber er verstand auch, dass der Wraith Recht hatte. Nach Jahrtausenden der Feindschaft würde es wohl eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Vertrauen entstehen konnte. Vielleicht Carson aber auch gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie es dazu kam. Würden Dr. Weir Crimson freigeben Atlantis zu verlassen, würde er den Wraith vermutlich nicht wiedersehen. Dennoch glaubte er fest daran, dass der Wraith der Schlüssel für Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern sein würde. Crimsons Lebensspanne war unglaublich lang. Lange genug, um seine Art und die der Menschen zu einem friedlichen Zusammenleben zu inspirieren. In Gedanken abschweifend dachte er darüber nach, wie lange es wohl dauern würde. Waren Wraith wirklich unsterblich? Carson hatte keinerlei Zellverfall an den toten Wraithproben feststellen können. Aber war es wirklich möglich, dass etwas für immer lebte?  
„Sie wirken abgelenkt, Doktor.“ Riss die dunkle Stimme seines Laborpartners ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Kann ich sie etwas zu ihrer Physiologie fragen?“ fragte Carson geradeheraus. Warum sich weiter den ‚Kopf zerbrechen, wenn er genauso gut den Experten fragen konnte. Der Wraith wirkte etwas verwirrt, antwortete aber ohne zu zögern. „Sie haben mir schon viele Fragen gestellt. Was ist an dieser so anders, dass sie mich um Erlaubnis bitten?“

„Sie hat nicht direkt etwas mit unserem Projekt zu tun. Es ist eher Neugier… Das war eigentlich mehr eine rhetorische Frage…“ „Fragen sie, Doktor.“ Unterbrach Crimson seine Ausführungen. „Na schön. Etwas schwirrt mir schon seit ich Ihre Rasse kennen gelernt habe im Kopf herum. Leben Wraith wirklich unendlich lange, wenn sie nicht getötet werden? Ist es überhaupt möglich, dass ein Lebewesen die Ewigkeit erlebt?“ Der Wraith blickte den Menschen eine ganze Weile lang nachdenklich an. Carson rechnete beinahe damit, keine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch Crimson überraschte ihn einmal mehr. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Ich habe noch von keinem Wraith gehört, der eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist. Aber eines kann ich sicher sagen. Unser Geist ist nicht unsterblich. Es passiert nicht selten, dass Wraith nach vielen Jahrtausenden den Freitod wählen.“ Eine so ehrliche Antwort hatte der Arzt nicht erwartet. Wraith begingen Suizid? Das hatte er tatsächlich noch nie in Betracht gezogen. Neugierig, wie viel er noch erfahren konnte, fragte er genauer nach. „Den Freitod? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Wraith, wie ich sie bisher kennen gelernt habe freiwillig ihr Leben geben würden.“ Diesmal zögerte der Wraith nicht, bevor er antwortete. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich ihre Vorstellung zerstören muss, aber sie haben die Wraith nicht kennen gelernt. Sie sind meiner Art bisher nur in militärischen Situationen begegnet. Ich kann ihnen ansehen, wie überrascht sie jedes Mal reagieren, wenn ich ihrer Meinung nach feindselig hätte reagieren müssen, es aber nicht tue, oder wenn ich eine Gefühlsregung zeige, die nichts mit Gleichgültigkeit oder Aggression zu tun hat. Unsere Körper haben sie bisher erforschen können, aber über unsere Psyche haben sie keine Gedanken gemacht. Wir sind nicht nur die gefährlichen Krieger, als die sie uns zu kennen glauben. Wir haben Familien, Kunst und Unterhaltung. Wir kümmern uns umeinander, und wenn einer unserer Brüder leidet, tun wir alles, um ihm zu helfen. Es gibt Tage, an denen es uns schlecht geht und Tage, an denen wir einfach genug von allem und jedem haben. Und es gibt Gefühle und Gedanken, die selbst den Erfahrensten unserer Art in die Knie zwingen können.“ Carson brauchte einen Moment, um Crimsons Worte zu verarbeiten. Beschämt stellte er fest, dass der Wraith recht hatte. Bisher waren die Wraith für ihn nicht mehr als Tödliche Krieger gewesen. Erst Crimson war es gewesen, seinen Blickwinkel verändert hatte. Durch ihn hat er begonnen die Wraith als Individuen – Personen mit Stärken und Schwächen anzusehen. Aber tiefere Gedanken darüber wie die Uralte Kriegerrasse sozial und emotional miteinander agierte, hatte er sich nie gemacht. Es gab so viel mehr über diese faszinierende Rasse zu lernen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte… „Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir leid.“  
Crimson wirkte nicht wütend, viel mehr hatte seine Erklärung geduldig und ruhig geklungen. Dennoch hatte Carson das Gefühl den Wraith – nicht nur Crimson, allen Wraith, Unrecht getan zu haben. Bei dem Gedanken an die Sozialen Strukturen der Außerirdischen, dachte Carson erstmals darüber nach, was es wohl für Crimson bedeutete so lange von seinem Heimatschiff getrennt zu sein. Es fiel dem Arzt schwer sich vorzustellen, dass zwischen Wraith Vertrautheit und Zärtlichkeit herrschen konnte. Dennoch stand hier vor ihm der lebende Beweis, dass sie so viel mehr waren als nur Krieger. „Stehen sie eigentlich immer mit ihren Brüdern in telepathischer Verbindung?“ Fragte Carson. „Sie müssen es schrecklich vermissen mit so vielen Vertrauten im Kontakt zu stehen…“

Der Wraith nickte. Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, doch Carson hatte ihn aber lang genug studiert, um ein trauriges Aufblitzen seiner Augen zu erkennen. Seine Pupillen zogen sich zusammen, und seine Unterlider schoben sich minimal hoch – eine Reaktion, die er öfter bei Crimson beobachtet hat, wenn ihm etwas auf der Seele lag.  
„Ja, wir sind immer miteinander verbunden, Wir lesen nicht aktiv unsere Gedanken, aber wir spüren die Anwesenheit der anderen und bleiben unterbewusst im Kontakt. Es ist… einsam ohne meine Brüder. Vor allem, als ich hungern musste, hätte ich ihre Unterstützung gebraucht. Es ist unnatürlich für unsere Rasse, so lange allein zu sein.“ Die Worte versetzten Carson einen Stich in der Brust. Ohne nachzudenken streckte er die Hand nach dem anderen aus, und legte sie auf seinen Unterarm. Crimson wurde so viel Leid zugefügt. In der Gesamten Zeit, die er hier verbracht hat, hatte er niemanden, der ihm beisteht… Natürlich war da Carson, der sich immer für Crimson eingesetzt hatte. Aber auf diese vertraute Art und Weise, die der Wraith wohl gewohnt war, hatte er ihn nicht unterstützen können.

„Wir werden sie zurück auf ihr Basis-Schiff bekommen. Wir kommen gut voran, sobald wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben alle Bestandteile der Lösung künstlich herzustellen, sodass sie diese auch auf ihren Basisschiffen herstellen können, wird Dr. Weir keine andere Möglichkeit bleiben, als sie gehen zu lassen.“ Intuitiv trat Carson einen Schritt näher an den Wraith heran und blickte ihm aufrichtig in die goldenen Augen. „Geduld, Doktor. Wir sind noch ganz am Anfang. Es braucht Zeit.“ Erklang die dunkle Stimme des Außerirdischen. Für einige Sekunden legte sich Stille über den Raum. Crimson musste nichts weitersagen. Carson verstand. Er sah ihm die Einsamkeit an, die Ausweglosigkeit. Aber auch das Vertrauen in ihn und in das, was sie taten.

Plötzlich spürte Carson etwas... Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, es war wie ein sanftes Tasten hinter seiner Stirn, die Ahnung einer Berührung.  
Etwas verwirrt zog der Arzt die Brauen zusammen. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt. Neugierig versuchte er sich auf dieses Tasten zu konzentrieren, es zu analysieren und festzuhalten. Es dauerte etwas, bis Carson begriff, dass es seine Gedanken waren, die berührt wurden. Dann plötzlich öffnete sich eine Pforte in ihm.

Carson keuchte auf, als plötzlich intensive Empfindungen und Gefühle über ihn hineinbrachen, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Er fühlte Einsamkeit, unsagbares Verlangen nach seinem Heim, danach den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten und sich mit verwandten Geistern zu verbinden… Das alles wurde von einem unterschwelligem Jahrhunderte andauernden Hunger begleitet. Hunger, und der Unwille ihn zu stillen. Der Unwille anderen Lebewesen zu schaden. Die Verzweiflung der vielen Male, bei denen das Stillen des Hungers bis zum letztmöglichen Moment verzögert wurde. Und da war diese neue Hoffnung. Dieses warme Gefühl verstanden zu werden, unsagbare Dankbarkeit und bedingungslose Loyalität…  
Für einen Augenblick hatte Carson das Gefühl sich selbst von außen zu betrachten. Das blau seiner Augen mischte sich mit dem strahlenden Gold derer seines Gegenübers… Dann war da nur noch Crimsons sanfter Blick…

**Crimson**

Die Worte und Taten des Menschen verstärkten nur Crimsons Sehnsucht und Heimweh. Bisher konnte er es ganz gut Verdrängen, aber nun, da er darüber sprach, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er es Vermisste mit seinen Brüdern verbunden zu sein. In ihren Geistigen Armen Trost zu finden und ihren unbedingten Beistand zu spüren.

Crimson war sich sicher, dass das keine gute Idee war, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders: Er streckte seine Mentalen Fühler nach dem einzigen Wesen auf diesem Planeten aus, das ihm wohlgesonnen war.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen verschloss Carson sich seiner Annäherung nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er hieß seine Fühler neugierig willkommen. Ein Teil von Crimson war davon überzeugt, dass das keine Gute Idee war. Doch als er spürte, wie Carsons Geist ihn beinahe einlud sich mit ihm zu verbinden, konnte er nicht anders als nachzugeben. Crimson senkte seine Mauern und übergab sich vollkommen der Telepathischen Verbindung.

Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Es war kein Vergleich zu der Verbindung zu seinen Brüdern, die er von Geburt an kannte. Carsons Geist war faszinierend, fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut. In dem Menschen war so viel Güte und Wärme. Keine Spur von Hass oder Gewalttätigkeit – nein. Carson war kein Soldat. Er war ein Heiler durch und durch.

Crimson spürte, wie überwältigt der Mensch von dieser Erfahrung war. Carsons Knie gaben nach, sein Körper erzitterte. Der Wraith ließ ihn nicht zu Boden fallen. Mit einem schnellen Schritt hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden, und den Menschen aufgefangen. Carson schien davon bewusst nichts mitzubekommen. Doch sein Geist reagierte sofort auf die plötzliche Nähe. Als würde er sich an ihm festkrallen, verschlangen sich Carsons mentale Fühler fester mit seinen eigenen. Er blickte in seine leuchtenden, blauen Augen und für einen Augenblick schien es so, als würde er sich selbst darin sehen. Es fühlte sich an als Würde Carson alles, was Crimson angetan wurde, von seiner Seele nehmen. Als würde den Wraith nur noch gutes erwarten. Und verdammt, er glaubte daran. Er wollte daran glauben! In dem Menschen war so viel Stärke, von der er selbst nichts ahnte. Er spürte Carsons Faszination und seine Neugier. Er sah sich selbst durch Carsons Blick. Da war keine Angst, keine Abscheu, nicht einmal das angeborene Misstrauen zwischen ihren beiden Arten. Carson vertraute ihm vollkommen. Und da war noch mehr – ein verborgener Wunsch, etwas von dem der Mensch noch nicht wusste, dass er es empfand. Etwas, das Crimsons Geist augenblicklich dazu veranlasste sich auch in den letzten Ebenen mit Carson zu verbinden…

Plötzlich versuchte dieser sich jedoch zurück zu ziehen. Crimson spürte ein kaltes Ziehen in seinem Kopf, er wollte die Verbindung nicht aufgeben… doch er musste es. Einen Unfreiwilligen geist festzuhalten konnte viel Schaden anrichten. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er Carson weh tun. Crimson hatte miterlebt, was andere Wraith Menschen angetan haben. Menschen waren keine Telepathen; sie waren zerbrechlich, man konnte ihnen so leicht schaden, wenn man nicht aufpasste.  
Vorsichtig entwirrte Crimson seine Eigenen Gedanken von denen des Menschen, und zog sich langsam ganz aus seinem geist zurück.

Ein leises Zischen entkam Crimsons Kehle, als sich wieder die kalte, einsame Stille in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich wieder allein…

Doch er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während er aufmerksam Carsons Züge musterte und beobachtete, wie der Mensch sich der Realität langsam wieder bewusst wurde.

Erkenntnis breitete sich auf Carsons Mine aus. Gefolgt von Erschrecken, Verlegenheit und schließlich etwas anderem… Sehnen? Hatte der Mensch ihre Verbindung etwa genauso sehr genossen, wie Crimson selbst? Oder bedauerte er es am Ende etwa, sich dem Wraith geöffnet zu haben? Der Mensch machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er auf irgendeine Weise verärgert auf Crimson. Im Gegenteil – er machte keine Anstalten sich aus dem schützenden Griff des Wraith zu befreien, der ihn noch immer aufrecht hielt . Carsons Hände legten sich sogar zusätzlich an Crimsons Oberarme, und hielten sich fest… Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Menschen.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Doktor Beckett?“ fragte Crimson ihn leise, für einen Moment besorgt den zerbrechlichen Geist des Menschen mit einer so intensiven Verbindung überfordert zu haben.  
Der Doktor zögerte. Als Crimson glaubte keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, ergriff Carson das Wort. „Das war…. Das… Du… Sie…Ich?“ Energisch schüttelte der Mensch den Kopf, ehe er die Stirn schutzsuchend gegen Crimsons Brust lehnte. Crimson erstarrte angesichts dieser vertrauten Geste. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, ehe seine Arme ihre Position veränderten und sich eng um Carsons Taille legten. Die arme des Arztes fanden ebenfalls ihren weg um Crimson und verschränkten sich haltsuchend hinter Crimsons Rücken. Was geschah hier gerade? Er wusste es nicht, doch es war ihm recht egal. Viel zu lange hatte er auf Nähe verzichten müssen – nicht nur Geistige, auch Körperliche. Es tat einfach gut diesem Menschen so nah zu sein. Immer mehr entspannte der Wraith sich, sein Kopf neigte sich ganz von selbst vor, bis seine Wange sich in das Kurze, dunkle Haar des Menschen schmiegte. Carsons Geruch überwältigte ihn aus dieser Nähe. Wochenlang war sein Geruch das einzige, was Crimson in seiner Zelle Hoffnung gegeben hat. Jeden Morgen ist dieser Geruch es, der ihm verriet, dass er sein Verschlossenes Zimmer verlassen durfte. Seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, hat Carson ihm nur Glück gebracht. Ohne ihn wäre er bereits mehrfach gestorben. Und jetzt rettete dieser außergewöhnliche Mensch ihn auch noch vor seiner schmerzlichen Einsamkeit… Crimson spürte, wie warme Hände sich in sein Haar gruben während sich der Körper des Menschen Enger in diese Umarmung schmiegte. Crimson erschauderte. Der Mensch hatte eine viel höhere Körpertemperatur als er selbst. Carsons wärme umfing ihn, beruhigte ihn, liebkoste ihn…

Bis sich hinter ihm plötzlich die Tür öffnete.

**Carson**

Was er da erlebt hatte, hatte ihm ganz und gar die Sprache geraubt. Er hatte das Gefühl Crimson zu kennen. Und der Wraith war so viel mehr, als er geglaubt hatte in ihm zu sehen. In ihm verbarg sich Güte, Mitgefühl und Schönheit. Und diese unendliche Einsamkeit… Carson konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie ein Wraith durchgehend über so eine Verbindung mit anderen in Kontakt zu stehen. Doch in Crimson hatte er spüren können, wie unsagbar kalt es sich für einen Wraith anfühlte plötzlich allein zu sein. Es brach ihm das Herz. Instinktiv lehnte Carson sich mehr in die Umarmung des anderen, und vergrub die Hände in dessen langen, silbrigen Haar…

Bis plötzlich jemand den Raum betrat, und der Wraith unsanft aus seinen Armen gerissen wurde.

Carson Taumelte, als ihm plötzlich der stützende Halt des anderen geraubt wurde, und musste sich an seinen Schreibtisch lehnen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Dann realisierte er erst, was hier geschah:  
Die Wachen, die wie jeden Tag vor der Tür Stellung bezogen hatten, lagen bewusstlos vor Carsons Büro. Das Schloss der Tür, die Carson mit seinem Code gesichert hatte qualmte, als hätte jemand darauf geschossen, um sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu schaffen. Und Crimson…

„Verdammt, Ronon!“

Der Wraith lag auf dem Boden, sichtlich überrascht, über ihm der bewaffnete Satedaner, der ihm erbarmungslos sein Messer gegen die Kehle drückte. „War es dir das wert, mit deinen dreckigen kleinen Hirntricks den Doktor zu verwirren“ Knurrte Ronon dem Wraith bedrohlich ins Gesicht. „Ich hätte dich direkt umbringen sollen. Einen Wraith in Atlantis rumlaufen lassen. Pah, natürlich geht das schief.“

„Ronon, gehen sie runter von ihm!“ Versuchte Carson die Situation zu entschärfen. Eilig schritt er auf die beiden zu, und versuchte den Kämpfer von Crimson herunter zu ziehen. Wenigstens Ronons Arm, der das Messer hielt, zurück zu ziehen. Doch als wäre er eine lästige Fliege, stieß dieser ihn mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite, ohne den Blick auch nur von Crimson zu lösen.

Bedrohlich knurrend und mit gefletschten Zähnen wirkte Ronon viel mehr wie ein gefährliches Raubtier, als Crimson es tat…

Der Wraith jedoch erwachte zum Leben, als er sah, wie Carson gestoßen von Ronons Schwung zurück stolperte, und gegen den Schreibtisch fiel. Ohne sichtliche Mühe entwand er sich Ronons gefährlichem Griff, schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand, und versuchte Distanz zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Ronon reagierte, schlug auf Crimson ein. Dieser wich den meisten der Schläge geschickt aus. Ronon brüllte frustriert auf, versuchte auf Crimson einzutreten, ihn wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ein aggressiver Kampf brach aus. Carson konnte nicht sagen, wer von beiden die Oberhand hate. Er sah Blut spritzen – rotes und schwarzes gleichermaßen. Die beiden waren sich ebenbürtig im Kampf.

Als Carson sich von dem Schock des Geschehens erholte, sprang er zurück auf die Beine, und versuchte die beiden auseinander zu bringen. „Ronon! Hören sie auf! Er ist auf unserer Seite!“ Ronon schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, die Anwesenheit des Doktors komplett zu ignorieren. Auch als Carson wachsam wieder nähertrat, um zu versuchen, Ronon zurück zu halten, nahm dieser keinerlei Rücksicht. Beinahe hätte er den Arzt mit einem heftigen Schlag erneut von den Beinen gerissen, doch Crimson reagierte blitzschnell und fing die Faust des Satedaners vor ihm ab. Der Wraith warf ihm einen kurzen blick zu. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und wild funkelnden Augen wirkte Crimson unsagbar gefährlich. Doch seine Taten bewiesen etwas anderes. Crimson fing sich einen Brutalen schlag – der jedem Menschen den Schädelknochen hätte zertrümmern können – ein, damit er Carson schützend hinter sich und weg vom geschehen schieben konnte. Einige weitere harte Schläge, bei deren Klang Carson schmerzlich zusammenzuckte, trafen den Wraith, ehe er endlich die Oberhand gewann, und Ronon zu Boden zwang. Knurrend kniete Crimson über ihm, und drückte unnachgiebig seine Nährhand gegen Ronons Brust. Die Spannung knisterte in der Luft. Ronon versuchte sich zu befreien, hatte aber keine Chance gegen den Wraith. „Einmal Wraith, immer Wraith. Monster.“ Spuckte er Crimson entgegen. Dieser blickte ihn nur mit ungebändigtem Zorn an. Aber da war noch etwas in Crimsons Ausdruck... Etwas, das Carson eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Er würde doch nicht… Erschrocken blickte er auf die Hand des Wraith, die noch immer fest auf Ronons Brust.

„Geh runter von ihm…“ keuchte er erschrocken auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Crimson sich nähren würde. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht und Fixierte Ronon wie eine Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielte...

„Craig… Bitte.!“ Versuchte er es etwas lauter. Es kam ihm albern vor Crimson in so einer Situation mit diesem Namen zu rufen. Crimson schien ihn nicht mal zu bemerken. Achtsam ging er auf die beiden zu und versuchte den blick des Wraith aufzufangen.  
„Crim! Bitte. Lass ihn los!“ Diesmal verfehlten seine Worte ihre Wirkung nicht. Der Wraith blickte zu ihm auf. Seine Pupillen geweitet bis sie beinahe rund wirkten, zogen sich langsam wieder zu ihrer Normalen Größe zusammen. Einsicht spiegelte sich auf Crimsons Miene wieder. Langsam ließ er von Ronon ab stand auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Wir sollten gehen. Bitte warte im Vorraum auf mich, bis ich Ronons Verletzungen versorgt habe.“ sagte Carson ruhig jedoch bestimmt. Woher er diese Ruhe nahm, mit der er sprach, wusste er selbst nicht. Wut und Aufregung würden die Situation jedoch nicht weiterbringen.

Ronon ließ sich nicht von Carson beeindrucken. Auch die Tatsache, dass Crimson ihn eben überwältigt hatte, und sein Leben hätte beenden können, schien ihn kalt zu lassen. Er richtete sich auf, musterte Crimson abweisend, und warf dann Carson einen enttäuschten Blick zu.

„Sparen sie sich das. Von ihnen will ich nicht untersucht werden.“ Murmelte er ihm mit kalter Stimme ins Gesicht, ehe er die Krankenstation leise fluchend verließ. Carson blickte ihm betreten nach. Das Vertrauen des Satedaners hatte er damit wohl verloren… Aber Carson Stand zu dem, was er tat. Er glaubte an seine Sache, und er glaubte an Crimson. Sie würden es Ronon noch beweisen. Früher oder später. Und wenn er sie es nicht schafften… nun, so weh es auch tat, dann würde er wohl akzeptieren müssen, dass er und der Satedaner nicht mehr auf derselben Seite standen. Leise seufzend blickte er zu Crimson.

„Kommen Sie. Gehen wir. Ihre Wachen wurden nur von einem Betäubungsschuss getroffen. Schmerzhaft, aber mehr als eine Kopfschmerztablette werden sie nicht brauchen. Die Nachtschwester kann sich um die beiden kümmern.“

Der Wraith erstarrte, blickte ihn nur an und bewegte sich nicht. Fragend hob Carson eine Augenbraue.

„Sie?“ eine Spur von Enttäuschung schwang in der Stimme des Wraith mit. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Carson begriff, was er meinte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Crimson… Im Eifer des Gefechts war es ihm selbst nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er diese Formalie ihm gegenüber abgelegt hatte. Nach dieser besonderen Verbindung, die sie vorher miteinander geteilt hatten, ist ihm das ‚Du‘ ganz natürlich vorgekommen. Crimson schien das auch jetzt noch zu finden. Leise seufzte Carson, als er sich eingestand, dass er doch irgendwie recht hatte. Sie waren sich nähergekommen, das konnte Carson nicht leugnen. Er wollte es auch nicht.

„Nalos, gehen wir.“ Sagte Carson noch einmal mit sanfterer Stimme, während er näher zu Crimson trat, und vorsichtig seine Hand nahm.  
Der Arzt war sich bewusst darüber welche Hand er da ergriff. Doch er vertraute Crimson, er würde ihm nicht weh tun. Das hatte mittlerweile mehr als deutlich bewiesen. Die Finger des Wraith schlossen sich um seine und drückten vertraulich seine Hand.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation. Carson ging voraus, Crimson löste jedoch ihre Hände nicht voneinander und blieb dicht an seiner Seite. Erst, als sie ihre Quartiere erreichten, trennte Crimson sich von ihm. Carson hielt ihn allerdings auf, bevor er in sein Zimmer gehen konnte.  
„Deine Wachen liegen auf der Krankenstation. Es wäre gegen das Protokoll, wenn ich dich allein auf deinem Zimmer lassen würde.“ Carson schluckte. Was er jetzt sagte, könnte man auf viele Arten Falsch verstehen. Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann das Wraith alles andere als zweideutige Gesprächspartner waren. „Du verbringst die Nacht heute bei mir. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wegen diesem Zwischenfall in Schwierigkeiten kommst.“  
Carson öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, und blickte abwartend zu dem Wraith. Dieser bewegte sich jedoch nicht, blickte Carson nur mit undeutbarem Blick an. Leise seufzte der Arzt auf. „Du machst es mir echt manchmal schwer, weißt du das?“ Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Crimson, ehe er kurz entschlossen wieder nach dessen Hand griff, und ihn hinter sich in sein Zimmer zog.

„Mach es dir gemütlich. Ich werde sofort einen Bericht über Ronons kleinen Besuch schreiben und an Dr. Wier weiterleiten. „ Carson warf dem Wraith ein Kurzes lächeln zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wird dir nicht die Schuld geben. Dass du dir Ronons Rechten Harken eingefangen hast, um mich zu schützen spricht für dich.“

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und startete seinen Computer.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Carson den Vorfall bis ins Detail und mit allen Formalien beschrieben hatte. Des Weiteren fügte er direkt eine Krankmeldung für den folgenden Tag für die beiden Marines an, die Ronons Betäubungswaffe hatten spüren müssen. Morgen würde man vermutlich eine Vertretung für die beiden bestimmen. Heute Nacht jedoch blieb Atlantis nichts anderes über, als Carson zu Vertrauen auf Crimson aufzupassen.

Als Carson zufrieden die letzte Nachricht versandte, wandte er sich um, um es sich in seinem Wohnbereich gemütlich zu machen. Bevor er jedoch aufstand, bemerkte er den Wraith und erstarrte in der Bewegung. „Crimson, du hast dich keine Zentimeter bewegt…?“ verwirrt betrachtete er den Wraith, der noch immer wie versteinert vor der geschlossenen Tür stand, dort wo Carson ihn losgelassen hatte. Hatte der Wraith die ganze Zeit bewegungslos dort gestanden und ihn beobachtet? Verwirrt stand der Arzt auf und ging auf seinen Besucher zu.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“

Keine Antwort. Direkt vor dem Wraith blieb Carson stehen. „Crimson?“ Man hätte meine können, der Wraith sei paralysiert. Carson fing an sich Sorgen zu machen – er begann sogar Crimsons Handgelenk nach seinem Puls abzutasten. Als die Stimme des Wraith dann plötzlich nah an seinem Ohr ertönte, erschrak er beinahe.  
„Du vertraust mir wirklich, Carson Beckett.“

Als Carson von ihren Händen aufblickte, hatte Crimson sich vorgebeugt, sein Gesicht unmittelbar vor seinem eigenen. Er spürte den seichten Atem des Wraith auf seiner Wange. Carson war sich bewusst darüber, dass Crimson ihm körperlich haushoch überlegen ist. Sie waren allein, Carson hatte keine Waffen bei sich - Es wäre ein leichtes für den Wraith, den Arzt zu überwältigen, wenn er es wollt. Aber Crimson hatte recht. Carson vertraute ihm. Er nickte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“ Antwortete er nur, und griff nach Crimsons Hand. Er nahm sie allerdings nicht in seine Eigene, so wie zuvor. Er zog sie leicht zu sich, und wandte die offene Handfläche des Wraith nach oben.

„Ich habe selten einen Wraith ohne einen schützenden Handschuh über seiner Nährhand gesehen. Selbst wenn, nehmt ihr immer eine Haltung ein, in der ihr eure Hand instinktiv schützt. Man kann euch schwer verletzen, wenn man euch dort angreift. Habe ich recht?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Carson legte den Zeigefinger an den fest verschlossenen Nährschlitz des Wraith und strich vorsichtig daran entlang. Er fühlte sich anders an, als er erwartet hätte. Nicht hart und vernarbt, eher weich und viel wärmer als der Rest des Wraiths. „Und Trotzdem hast du nie gezögert mir deine Hand zu reichen. Nicht einmal bevor du mich richtig kanntest.“ Fasziniert beobachtete der Arzt, wie die dünne Linie auf Crimsons Hand erzitterte während er darüberstrich und sich schließlich langsam öffnete. Crimsons Finger krümmten sich leicht, während sich das helle rote Fleisch unter der Öffnung zeigte und einige Tropfen des Wraith Enzyms hervortraten.

Fasziniert strich Carson an den Rändern entlang. Das Enzym benetzte seinen Finger, prickelte leicht auf seiner haut. Ein leises Knurren brachte ihn dazu von Crimsons Hand aufzusehen. „Carson.“

Crimson war ihm plötzlich noch näher. Seine Zähne gefletscht – nicht bedrohlich, im Gegenteil. Er schien sich zurück zu halten. Seine Augen dunkel – hitzige goldene Wirbel. Wild und verlangend.

Crimsons freie Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn bestimmend an sich. Erst, als Carson überrascht nach Luft schnappte, merkte er, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Crimsons Nährhand schloss sich um Carsons Hand und verschränkte die Finger mit seinen. Die feuchte, warme Öffnung drückte sich gegen Carsons Handfläche und bewegte sich leicht. Erhitztes Kribbeln breitete sich von dieser Berührung aus und lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. Nie hätte Carson geglaubt, dass es sich so gut anfühlen konnte die Hand eines Wraith zu halten… Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, drückten sich plötzlich kühle, weiche Lippen auf seine. Verdutzt erstarrte Carson. Geschah das gerade wirklich? Als die Lippen des anderen sich sanft zu bewegen begannen, schmolzen Carsons bedenken jedoch chancenlos dahin. Ein aufgewühltes Keuchen entrann seiner Kehle. Carsons Hand fand wie von selbst ihren Weg in Crimsons dichtes, seidiges Haar, während er sachte begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Lippen schmeckten exotisch, ein bisschen süßlich, ganz anders als alles, was er je geschmeckt hat. Und sie raubten ihm den Verstand. Gleichzeitig spürte er ein zartes ihm mittlerweile bekanntes Tasten am Rande seiner Gedanken. Carson zögerte keine Sekunde, ehe er sich Crimsons vorsichtiger Annäherung öffnete, und den Geist des anderen in seinem Kopf willkommen hieß. Wie genau er das machte, begriff er selbst nicht. Es passierte intuitiv. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Sofort überfluteten ihn die intensiven Gefühle des Wraith. Ein starker Beschützerinstinkt, Verwirrung von seinen eigenen Empfindungen, unbändiges Verlangen und zärtliche Zuneigung. Carson wurde schwindelig unter der Wildheit der fremden Gefühle. Die Hand in seinem Rücken hielt ihn jedoch sicher fest. Eine Raue Zunge strich über Carsons Lippen. Erschaudernd gewährte er Einlass, und kam ihm mit der eigenen Zunge entgegen. Zärtlich umspielte die fremde Zunge seine, strich neugierig über seine Zähne und eroberte seinen Mund. Carson löste seine Hand von Crimsons, um sie um seinen Nacken zu schlingen, und sich noch näher an den Wraith zu drücken. Crimsons nun freie Hand schlang sich um Carsons Taille, drückte ihn an sich, und hob ihn hoch. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung keuchte der Arzt auf, und löste den Kuss. Für einen Moment blickte er dem Wraith in die leuchtenden Augen. Dann gab er seinem eigenen Verlangen wieder nach, und entfachte einen erneuten Kuss. Carson schlang die Beine um den Wraith und verschränkte sie hinter dessen Rücken. Crimsons scharfen Zähne begannen unendlich zärtlich an Carsons Unterlippe zu knabbern – es raubte ihm beinahe den verstand. Ein heißes Gefühl brodelte durch seine Lenden, er spürte seine Hosen enger werden. Crimsons Hände rutschten von seiner Taille unter Carsons hintern. Herrgott, wie konnte sich das so gut anfühlen?  
erneut lösten ihre Lippen sich voneinander – diesmal allerdings, da Carson plötzlich den Halt verlor, und nach hinten viel. Erschrocken versuchte er nach dem Wraith zu greifen, als er jedoch auf weichem Untergrund aufkam, bemerkte er, dass Crimson ihn zum Bett getragen hatte. Himmel, Carson hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie sich von der Stelle bewegt hatten!

Der Wraith ließ ihn jedoch nicht lange warten. Er kniete sich über den Menschen, stützte sich neben ihm in der Matratze ab, und nahm den wilden Kuss wieder auf.

Crimsons haare fielen seidig und glatt um ihre Gesichter und kitzelten Carsons Wange. Als sich der Wraith das nächste Mal von seinen Lippen löste, wanderte sein Zunge weiter über Carsons haut hinunter zu seinem Hals. Wieder ein sanftes Knabbern – diesmal etwas fester, nicht genug um die Empfindliche Haut an seinem hals zu verletzen. Aber weit genug, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Stöhnend streckte Carson den Kopf in den Nacken, während er gleichzeitig versuchte Crimson näher an sich zu ziehen.  
‚Ich will dich, Carson…‘  
donnerte plötzlich ein machtvoller Gedanke, der nicht ihm gehörte durch seinen Kopf. Himmel, Crimsons Empfindungen waren so stark, Carson konnte kaum noch sagen welches seine eigenen und welches die Gedanken des Wraith waren… Crimsons Hand schlich sich unbemerkt unter Carsons Pullover, und strich hinauf über seinen Bauch bis hin zu seiner Brust. Für einen Moment verharrte sie dort, wo Wraith sich normalerweise nährten. Dann jedoch wanderte sie weiter zu seiner Brustwarze. Crimsons Nährschlitz öffnete sich, schloss sich darum, und begann daran zu saufen. Hitze schoss durch Carsons ganzen Körper, überrascht stöhnte er auf, und bäumte sich dieser unerwarteten Empfindung entgegen.

‚Carson… Ohne deine Erlaubnis werde ich nicht weiter gehen.‘

Carson spürte die Dringlichkeit und die Verzweiflung in diesem Gedanken. Er spürte, dass Crimson es aufrichtig meinte. Er würde sich sofort zurückziehen, wenn Carson auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel äußerte. Beinahe musste Carson auflachen, als er die Situation betrachtete. Hier war er mit einem Wraith, einem männlichen noch dazu – die Rasse, vor der die ganze Menschheit erzitterte – und der Wraith behandelte ihn Zärtlicher und rücksichtsvoller, als die meisten Menschen es tun würden.  
Carson setzte sich leicht auf und entzog sich Crimsons liebkosenden Lippen. Er nahm das Gesicht des Alien Kriegers zwischen beide Hände, und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Es würde mich umbringen, wenn du jetzt aufhörst.“ Raunte er ihm zu, ehe er den Wraith zu sich zog, und in einen weiteren, hitzigen Kuss verwickelte. Seine Hände fanden ihren weg unter Crimsons Oberteil und strichen über seinen empfindlichen Rückenkamm. Ein spürbares Zittern ging durch Crimsons Körper. Neugierig reizte Carson die feinen schuppen und testete aus, wie der Wraith darauf reagierte. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht – Crimson stöhnte animalisch in den Kuss hinein, und drückte sein Becken begierig gegen Carsons. Zu deutlich spürte der Doktor die harte Erregung in der Hose des Wraith. Himmel, nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, wie erregend sich die Erektion eines anderen Mannes anfühlen konnte! War es überhaupt seine Erregung, die er spürte? Oder waren es Crimsons Empfindungen, die er von seinen eigenen nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte? Eine kühle Hand strich an Carsons Körper hinab, und griff forsch nach der pulsierenden Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Erregt stöhnte der Mensch auf, und drückte sich der Berührung entgegen. Nein, das waren eindeutig seine eigenen Empfindungen. Carson löste den Kuss, um mit fahrigen Bewegungen an dem Shirt des Wraith zu zerren. Crimson half ihm, ließ sich entkleiden, und begann zeitgleich an Carsons Hose zu nesteln. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide vollkommen nackt waren. Schwer atmend hielten sie einen Moment inne, um den anderen in seiner Vollkommenheit zu betrachten. Carson stellte fest wie wunderschön Wraith waren. Vielleicht nicht alle Wraith, aber dieser auf jeden Fall. Seine Haut war glatt und bis auf die wenigen Narben, die sich über seine Brust zogen, makellos. Ein gelbliches Fleckenmuster ähnlich dem eines Salamanders zog sich über den unteren teil seines Bauches, zwischen seinen beinen und über die Innenseiten seiner Beine. Seine Erektion war ähnlich der eines Menschen, jedoch etwas größer und verziert mit zwei reihen knorpelartiger Erhebungen die Seiten seines Schaftes. Neugierig strich Carson mit den fingern darüber, was den Wraith dazu brachte Scharf Luft einzuziehen. Erste Lusttropfen glänzten auf Crimsons Eichel. Ein Grinsen zog sich über Carsons Lippen. Er genoss es eine solche Macht über den anderen zu haben. Das Grinsen verging ihm jedoch schnell wieder, als eine Hand sich um sein Eigenes Glied schloss, und quälend langsam daran auf und ab glitt. „Ohgott, Crimson!!“ Stöhnend bäumte Carson sich auf, und krallte sich in Crimsons Seiten. Nein, so einfach wollte er es dem Wraith nicht machen! Bestimmend entzog sich Carson Crimsons Hand, griff ihn bei den Schultern, und tauschte die Positionen mit ihm. Das schien den Wraith zu überraschen – Unsicherheit blitzte in seinem Blick auf. „Magst du das nicht?“ Fragte der Arzt leise, eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht. Crimsons Liebkosungen hatten aufgehört, er schien abzuwarten, was passierte. Carson lächelte zärtlich, beugte sich vor, und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. „Du bist es nicht gewöhnt die Kontrolle abzugeben, hm? „  
zärtlich küsste er weiter über den Hals des Wraiths, zu seinen Brustwarzen, denen er ausgiebige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und schließlich über seinen Bauch. „Vertrau mir. Lass dich fallen, mein Schöner.“ Zärtlich küsste Carson jeden einzelnen der gelben Flecken auf Crimsons Bauch. ER spürte, wie die festen Muskeln unter seinen Lippen sich anspannten und immer wieder erzitterten. Er folgte dem Verlauf des Musters, bis er schließlich das Prachtstück des Wraiths erreichte. Einen Augenblick zögerte Carson. Bis vorhin hatte er nicht geahnt, dass er es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde einmal mit einem Mann intim zu werden. War er wirklich bereit für das, was er hier tat? Ein blick in die goldgelben Augen des anderen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten, und das verlangende Pochen in seinen eigenen Lenden überzeugten ihn davon. Ja verdammt, Carson war mehr als bereit!  
erneut senkte er die Lippen auf Crimsons Haut, diesmal stoppte er allerdings nicht. Mit der Zunge begann er die Erhebungen an seinem Penis nachzufahren. Crimsons Hände ballten sich neben seinem Körper zu Fäusten. Leicht schmunzelte Carson – er würde den Außerirdischen schon dazu bringen loszulassen! Bei der Eichel angekommen, senkte er die Lippen um das pulsierende Glied, saugte leicht daran, knabberte vorsichtig an der empfindlichen haut und versenkte es stetig tiefer in seinem Mund. Es war überhaupt nicht ekelhaft, wie Carson es sich vorgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil, nie hätte er gedacht, dass es sich so geil anfühlen würde, einen pulsierenden, harten Schwanz im Mund zu haben. Hinzu kam der seltsame Eigengeschmack des Wraith, der ihm beim Kuss schon aufgefallen war. Da war etwas an Crimson, das ihm den Verstand raubte…

Mit einer Hand massierte er den Teil, den er nicht mit dem Mund aufnehmen konnte, während die andere Hand neckisch mit seinen Hoden spielte. Endlich entlockte er dem Wraith ein heißes Stöhnen. Als er aufsah, sah er, wie Crimson den Kopf hin und her warf, wie er angespannt versuchte nicht in Carsons Mund zu stoßen. Wärme breitete sich

‚Carson, wenn du weiter machst…‘  
‚Ja?‘ unterbrach Carson die Gedanken des anderen. Crimson blickte überrascht zu ihm hinunter. Es war das erste Mal, dass Carson auf diese weise zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Er musste zugeben, er wusste nicht ob diese Art der Kommunikation in beide Richtungen funktionierte, aber in so einer Situation war es doch sehr hilfreich seinen Mund nicht zu Sprechen nutzen zu müssen. Carson blickte auf, und ließ Crimsons Erektion langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten und grinste ihn neckisch an.

‚Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen‘ raunte er dem Wraith zu, während er hinauf rutschte, und sich auf Crimsons Hüften setzte. Herrgott, er wollte diesen Wraith, sofort!

Carson hatte so etwas noch nie getan, doch er wusste, dass es schmerzhaft werden würde, wenn er sich nicht richtig vorbereitete. Gleitmittel hatte er nicht. Er musste sich also gründlich vorbereiten. Carson schob sich zwei Finger in den Mund, leckte sie gründlich ab, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu dem anderen abzubrechen. Dann führ er sich mit der Hand zwischen die Pobacken, massierte seinen Muskelring, und führte sich dann einen Finger ein. Das Gefühl war befremdlich und eng. Wie er es schaffen sollte Crimsons ganze Pracht in sich aufzunehmen, wusste er noch nicht.  
Der Wraith schien ihm seine Zweifel anzusehen – eine Hand schloss sich um Carsons Glied, während die andere um ihn herumwanderte, und seinen Fingern Gesellschaft leistete. Carson zog seine eigene Hand zurück, ließ den Wraith alle Freiheit. Als Crimsons Finger in ihn eindrang strömten die Empfindungen auf ihn ein. Laut stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und kam den neckenden Bewegungen des Wraith entgegen. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass Crimsons Finger feucht waren und sie ohne jeden Widerstand in ihn hereinglitten. Die Feuchtigkeit prickelte warm und versetzte sein innerstes in Aufruhr. Nutzte er etwa gerade sein Enzym? Es gelang Carson nicht den Gedanken festzuhalten, da der Wraith ihn nach allen regeln der Kunst um den verstand brachte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein zweiter Finger in ihn passte, dann ein dritter. Carson sehnte sich nach mehr. Crimson schien das zu spüren, denn seine Finger entzogen sich aus ihm, und seine Hände legten sich stützend auf Crimsons Hüften. Dieser führte Crimsons Erektion an seine Öffnung, und ließ sich dann langsam auf ihn herabsinken.  
Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Stöhnend stammelte der Arzt Crimsons Namen, während er diesen Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sich aufnahm. Er spürte jede einzelne Erhebung, die ihn von innen reizte. Er spürte überhaupt kein schmerz, nur reinstes verlangen. Als Crimson ihn komplett ausfüllte, brauchte der Mensch einen Moment, bevor er sich bewegen konnte, sonst hätte der ganze Spaß ein viel zu schnelles ende genommen. Er stützte sich auf Crimsons Brust ab und betrachtete ihn schwer atmend. Die Haare des Wraith umrahmten sein Gesicht, und lagen wild über die Kissen verteilt. Seine Lippen waren feucht und leicht geöffnet. Die dunkelgrüne Zunge schnellte hervor, um sich über die Oberlippe zu lecken. Seine Nüstern bebten und sein Blick… Oh, sein Blick. Dieses Feuer in den schönen goldenen Augen, das Carson zu verbrennen drohte. So viel Leidenschaft und verlangen… ein Abbild von dem, was Carson über ihren Verbindung spürte. Er verstand nicht, wir irgendwer auch nur eine Minute lang glauben konnte, dass dieser Wraith böse sei…

Carson konnte nicht anders, als sich nach vorne sinken zu lassen, und Crimsons Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss zu erobern. Langsamer diesmal, jeden Zentimeter seines Mundes erforschend. Gleichzeitig begann Carson sich zu bewegen.

‚Du raubst mir den Verstand…‘ Carson war sich nicht sicher, wie das möglich war, aber er hatte den Eindruck der Gedanke des Wraith klang atemlos. Leicht grinste er gegen die Lippen seinen grünen Liebhabers. Crimsons Hände begannen Druck auf Carsons Hüften auszuüben und einen schnelleren Rhythmus einzuleiten. Scheinbar wurde sein Space-Krieger ungeduldig. Zu gerne würde Carson ihn noch ein bisschen hinhalten, und austesten, wie weit er gehen konnte. Aber er selbst konnte es kaum noch aushalten. So gab er dem Drängen des Wraith nach, setzte sich wieder auf, und begann Crimson in einem schnellen Rhythmus zu reiten. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Als sich Crimsons Hand dann wieder um seine Erregung schloss, sie mit prickelnden Enzym benetzte und fordernd zu massieren begann, konnte Carson nicht länger an sich halten. Sein Körper erzitterte, in ihm zog sich alles zusammen, ehe er sich in einem unglaublichen Orgasmus in Crimsons Hand ergoss. Schwer atmend stützte er sich an Crimsons Brust ab. Der Wraith hielt seine Hüften weiter unnachgiebig fest, stieß weiter in ihn. Dehnte seinen Orgasmus beinahe unerträglich lange aus, bis er spürte, wie Crimsons Penis plötzlich anschwoll und sich laut knurrend heiß in ihm ergoss. Für einen Moment verharrten sie so, sahen sich nur schwer atmend an, ehe Carson sich dann nach vorne sinken lies und halb auf, halb neben Crimson zum Liegen kam.

Einige Minuten lagen sie einfach so da. Carson lauschte seinem eigenen Herzschlag, während Crimson einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, und mit den Fingern zärtliche Kreise über seinen Rücken zeichnete.

„Wow… Was ist da gerade passiert…?“ fragte Carson heiser, als er seine Stimme wiederfand.

Er hatte so einiges erwartet, aber ganz bestimmt nicht das, was der Wraith ihm antwortete.

„Wir haben die Paarung vollzogen.“

Einen Moment blickte der Arzt seinen Wraith einfach nur an, dann konnte er ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht zurückhalten. Crimson gluckste leise mit, Carson konnte ihm jedoch ansehen, dass er nicht verstand worüber sie lachten.

„Irgendwann bring ich dir das mit den rhetorischen Fragen noch bei.“ Kicherte Carson, und drückte dem Wraith einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach richtete er sich auf und kletterte aus dem Bett hinaus. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, als Crimson Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen. „Bleib liegen. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Carson verschwand im Bad, nahm sich ein Handtuch, und befeuchtete es unter dem Wasserhahn. Dabei blickte er in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Er konnte nicht anders, als zufrieden zu grinsen. „Das ist wirklich gerade passiert…“ murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. Es würde wohl noch eine weile dauern, bis vollkommen bei ihm ankam, was das jetzt bedeutete. Aber für heute wollte er nur einen schönen Abend mit Crimson genießen.  
Carson wischte sich gründlich sauber, wrang das Handtuch dann gründlich aus, und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um das gleiche für Crimson zu tun. Danach ließ er das feuchte Tuch achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen, und kuschelte sich zurück in Crimsons Arme...


	5. Zu zweit gegen den Strom

**Kapitel 5**

**Kapitelname**

**Carson**

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schlief der Arzt ungestört durch. Er wäre wohl ausgeschlafen und entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr aufgewacht… Wäre da nicht sein Wecker gewesen… Und der Wraith neben ihm, der mit dem lauten Piepsen am Morgen spürbar nicht gerechnet hat…

Kaum ertönte das hohe, nervtötende Geräusch, wurde Carson gewaltsam aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sein Körper aus dem Wohligen Warm seiner Decke gezerrt wurde. Ein feindseliges Fauchen ertönte von Carsons lebendigen Kopfkissen, er selbst quietschte erschrocken auf, während sie äußerst unelegant aus dem Bett auf den Boden segelten… Der Sturz hätte sicherlich ziemlich weh getan, hätte Crimson ihn nicht schützend an sich gedrückt und den Aufprall abgefangen. „Was zur Hölle?!“ keuchte der Arzt entgeistert, während er sich unwillig aufrappelte. Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen blinzelte er den Wraith an. Das Licht des Sonnenaufgangs, das durch das Fenster in seinem Quartier schien, blendete unangenehm. Dennoch erkannte er deutlich die den unruhig hin und her huschenden Blick des Wraiths, der unter ihm lag. Das penetrante Lärmen des Weckers erfüllte noch immer das Zimmer… Als Carson plötzlich verstand. Hatte der Wraith sich etwa erschreckt? Als Carson nach dem Gerät, das auf dem Nachttisch griff und es ausschaltete, entspannte sich der Körper unter sich, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Ein amüsiertes, noch immer etwas verschlafenes Grinsen zog sich über Carsons Miene.

„So einfach kann man einen Wraith aus der Fassung bringen?“ fragte er scherzend, die Stimme noch immer heiser vom Schlaf. Crimsons Augen fokussierten auf ihn

„Du amüsierst dich über die Wachsamkeit eines Kriegers, Carson Beckett?“ Crimsons Stimme klang streng, doch sein Blick verriet, dass er auf den Spaß einging.

Carson gluckste. „Nenn es, wie du willst, mein schreckhafter Freund.“ Murmelte er amüsiert, während er sich müde zurück an die Brust des Wraiths sinken ließ. Carson war kein Morgenmensch, zu gerne würde er noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben…

Doch so gemütlich Crimson als Bettersatz auch war, die kühle Luft auf seinem Nackten Körper ließ ihn erschaudern und verhinderte, dass er sich in diesen angenehmen Zustand des Halbschlafes zurück sinken lassen konnte... Leise murrend setzte Carson sich also auf, gähnte ausgiebig und streckte den Rücken durch. Dann betrachtete er den nackten Wraith unter sich, der ihn zärtlich anlächelte. Carson erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er begriff… ‚Den nackten Wraith unter sich‘… War das gestern wirklich geschehen? Kein feuchter Traum, den er zwar genossen hat, jedoch in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes gedrängt hätte und niemandem etwas davon erzählt hätte? Geschockt von sich selbst und seinem ungezügelten Verhalten am Vorabend, zog Carson sich langsam von Crimson zurück. „Das ist wirklich passiert…“ murmelte er entgeistert in sich hinein. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Himmel, was hatte er getan? Nicht nur hatte er sich hemmungsloser benommen, als jemals mit einem Bettgefährten zuvor, auch wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen mit einem Mann zu schlafen… Und dann auch noch den passiven Part zu übernehmen! „Ich… Wir… Du warst in meinen Gedanke. Hast du mich beeinflusst?“ Alles brach auf einmal über den Arzt herein und die volle Tragweite seiner Handlungen wurde ihm bewusst. Er hatte mit einem Wraith geschlafen! Crimsons Blick veränderte sich und seine Züge verhärteten sich „Du glaubst wirklich ich würde etwas derartig Verwerfliches tun und dich gegen deinen Willen nehmen?“ Crimson stand ebenfalls auf und sammelte seine Kleider ein, die im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen. „Du warst ebenso in meinem Geist, wie ich in deinem. Du hättest es gespürt, wenn ich versucht hätte deine Gedanken zu verändern.“ Langsam schritt der Wraith näher auf Carson zu, bis sie sich beinahe berührten. Sein Ton klang scharf, seine goldenen Augen funkelten Carson enttäuscht an. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seiner Brust. Ja, was hatte er eigentlich gedacht? Glaubte er wirklich Crimson würde ihn zu so etwas zwingen? Nein, der Wraith, den er in den vielen Wochen hatte kennen lernen dürfen würde ihn nie mutwillig verletzen. Selbst halb verhungert hatte Crimson noch darauf geachtet sich Carson gegenüber respektvoll zu verhalten. Aber ebenso wenig wollte er glauben, dass was er gestern getan hat wirklich von ihm selbst ausgegangen war… Carson schluckte schwer. „Das war ein Fehler. Niemand darf davon erfahren.“ Crimson senkte den Blick und wandte sich ab. „Verstehe.“

**Crimson**

Die worte des Menschen schmerzten Crimson. Er hatte sich ihm geöffnet, seine intimsten Empfindungen mit ihm geteilt. Natürlich hatte er gezögert sich auf diese Weise mit einem Menschen zu verbinden, doch seine Seele hat sich so sehr nach Berührungen gesehnt… Er hatte geglaubt Carson würde diese Empfindungen erwidern. Der Geist des Menschen hatte ihn gewärmt, unglaublich zärtlich berührt und geheilt…

Und doch leugnete Carson nun alles.

Crimson blickte nicht mehr auf, wollte den Menschen nicht sehen lassen, wie nahe ihm die plötzliche Ablehnung tatsächlich ging. Plötzlich eilig zurück in sein eigenes, tristes Zimmer zu kommen, schlüpfte Crimson in seine Kleidung.   
„Meine Wachen haben vor einer Stunde ihren Dienst begonnen. Du… Sie müssen ihre Freizeit nicht weiter opfern, um auf den Gefangenen aufzupassen. Wenn meine mithilfe bei Ihren Forschungen gefordert ist… Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ Crimson den Raum.   
Wie erwartet begegnete er zwei Soldaten, die sofort angespannt nach ihren Waffen griffen. Er hatte sie Kommen gehört, als er darauf gewartet hat, dass Carson in seinen Armen wach wird. Unbewusst ballte der Wraith die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Nichts als Ablehnung und Hass erwartete ihn hier in dieser Menschenstadt… Wortlos ging er an den beiden Menschen vorbei und betrat sein eigenes ‚Quartier‘ neben dem, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Beinahe wünschte Crimson sich in seine Kalte, dunkle Zelle zurück… Die wurde wenigstens nicht als etwas ausgegeben, was sie nicht war. Sein Zimmer täuschte Freiheit vor, und doch war er hier gefährdeter als irgendwo sonst… eine falsche Bewegung, und die misstrauischen Menschen würden ihn ohne ein schützendes Kraftfeld zwischen ihnen erschießen.

Crimson sah sich in dem kahlen Raum, in dem er stand, um. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Sofa, mehr hatten die Menschen ihm nicht gelassen. Alle technischen Geräte, mit denen er Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen könnte, wurden entfernt, bevor er einziehen durfte. Das einzig gute an diesem Zimmer war das große Fenster mit Blick auf das Meer. Es wirkte unglaublich beruhigend auf Crimson, wenn er die seichten Wellen, oder die klar strahlenden Sterne bei Nacht beobachten konnte.

In diesem Moment konnte den Wraith allerdings nichts beruhigen. Aufgewühlt lief er im Zimmer umher und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können sich zu erlauben Carson ein solches Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen…

Es dauerte einige Tage, ehe Crimson seinen Raum wieder verließ. Carson ließ sich nicht blicken – Was Crimson ärgerte. Der Mensch stellte seine persönlichen Gefühle über den Fortschritt ihres Projektes, das so wichtig für ihre beiden Arten war… und doch konnte Crimson es verstehen, denn er versuchte ebenfalls keinen Kontakt aufzunehmen.   
Den Großteil des Tages meditierte er, während er in der Nacht aus dem Fenster blickte und die Sterne beobachtete. In regelmäßigen Abständen betraten die Wachen sein Zimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie sprachen jedoch kein Wort mit ihm.   
Crimson konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Carson vermisste. Ihre lockeren Gespräche, die Sicherheit, die er in der Gesellschaft des anderen verspürte und die Möglichkeit seinen Geist zu fordern, wenn sie über wissenschaftliche oder philosophische Gegebenheiten diskutierten… Mit keiner Gesellschaft als der seiner eigenen, dunklen Gedanken, fühlte er sich mehr denn je wie ein Gefangener.

Erst, als Crimsons nächste ‚Fütterung‘ angesetzt war, sah er Carson wieder. Crimson hatte fast schon erwartet, dass der Arzt einen Assistenten oder Soldaten schicken würde, um Crimson das Serum zu überbringen. Aber er hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht selbst zu kommen. Crimson erkannte ihn sofort an seinen Schritten und dem zögerlichen Klopfen, als er ankam. Außer Carson machte sich niemand die Mühe anzuklopfen, bevor er eintrat.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie persönlich-„ als Crimson sich umwandte und Carson erblickte, erstarben seine Worte. Carson sah schrecklich aus. Ja, Menschen waren von Natur aus schwache Wesen, aber Carson wirkte, als könnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle ringe ab, er wirkte mager und übermüdet.

„Keiner meiner Kollegen traut sich allein hier her. Und Sheppards Soldaten traue ich nicht. Die würden die Chance nur nutzen, um dich zu demütigen bevor sie dir Nahrung geben.“ Antwortete Carson, Crimsons besorgte blicke vollkommen ignorierend. Crimsons Ärger und Enttäuschung rückten in den Hintergrund angesichts Carsons kritischem Zustand. Langsam ging er auf den Menschen zu. „Was haben sie mit dir angestellt, Carson?“ fragte er besorgt, das Gefäß mit dem Serum, das der Mensch ihm hinhielt, vorerst ignorierend. Verwirrt blickte der Mensch ihn an. Die sonst so leuchtend blauen Augen des Menschen wirkten matt und leer. Leise seufzte der Wraith. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Menschen eine Vorliebe dafür habt offensichtliche Schwächen zu ignorieren und runterzureden. Aber du bist klüger. Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

Der Arzt ließ seine ahnungslose Fassade sinken, und blickte zu Boden.

„Niemand hat was mit mir angestellt. Naja, niemand außer dir. Nein, guck mich nicht so an, so meine ich das nicht. Es ist nur…“ Der Arzt biss sich auf die Lippe und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Crimson ließ ihm alle Zeit, die er brauchte, griff sachte nach seinem Arm, und führte ihn zu seinem Sofa. Er nahm ihm das Glasgefäß ab und stellte es auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa, ehe er vor Carson in die Hocke ging, und ihn aufmerksam anblickte. Je länger der Wraith ihn betrachtete, desto mehr schien der Mensch in sich zusammen zu sinken. Crimson begann sich schon sorgen zu machen, dass es seine Anwesenheit war, die den Doktor so fertig machte. Dann sprach er jedoch endlich.   
„Seit… Du weißt schon. Seit dieser Nacht… Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken… Ich glaube dir, dass du meine Gedanken nicht gelenkt hast. Aber genau das macht mir Angst. Ich habe mich noch nie so verhalten, ich war nicht ich selbst… Ich habe noch nie an einen Mann… auf diese Weise gedacht… geschweige denn an einen Mann einer anderen Spezies. Und doch… Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich habe keinen Appetit mehr, ich bin ständig gereizt und unkonzentriert…“ Als Carson ihn endlich direkt anblickte, stockte dem Wraith der Atem. Verzweiflung und vollkommene Ratlosigkeit glänzte in seinem müden Blick. Es tat Crimson beinahe körperlich weh Carson so zu sehen. „Ich habe mich auf alles getestet, was auch nur annähernd ähnliche Symptome auslösen könnte. Aber es kam immer dasselbe raus. Ich bin vollkommen gesund. Es muss also an meiner Psyche liegen, dass es mir so geht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen möchte, was genau das bedeutet…“   
Crimson griff nach Carsons Händen und drückte sie Sanft.

„Ihr Menschen habt echt ein Talent dafür euch selbst zu geißeln… Ihr bekämpft euch untereinander, ihr tut euch schreckliche Dinge an, ihr lügt und betrüg und verurteilt euch für eure Körper und Gefühle…“ Crimson richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben Carson auf die Couch. Der Frust der letzten Tage verschwand mit einem Schlag, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Carsons Ablehnung nach jener Nacht wirklich bedeutete. Carson hat Crimson nicht ausgenutzt, er wollte ihn auch nicht verletzen… Es waren seine eigenen Gedanken, gegen die er sich so sträubte… Die Normen dieser Gesellschaft, die ihm aufgezwungen wurden.

„Du hast die Nacht mit mir genossen, habe ich recht? Aber wegen dieser unsinnigen Gesellschaftszwänge, die ihr Menschen habt, willst du es nicht wahrhaben.“ Carson antwortete nicht. Das musste er auch nicht. Crimson wagte es nicht nach dem Geist des Menschen zu tasten – er wollte das zarte Vertrauen, das Carson ihm entgegen brachte nicht enttäuschen. Aber so laut, wie Carson seine Gedanken in diesem Moment herausschrie, musste man kein Telepath sein, um sie aufzuschnappen. Carson verzehrte sich nach seiner Nähe. Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten Crimsons Annäherungen entgegen zu kommen. Würde der Wraith sich nicht so sehr um den Arzt sorgen, müsste er vermutlich lachen angesichts dieses unlogischen Verhaltens.

„Es war auch für mich das erste Mal, mich auf diese Weise mit einem Menschen zu verbinden. Für mich ist die ganze Situation ebenso neu, wie für dich. Aber Leidenschaft ist etwas vollkommen natürliches. Sich dagegen zu wehren schadet nur uns beiden.“ Sanft strich der Wraith über Carsons ungewohnt blasse Wange. “Ich werde dich niemals zu irgendetwas zwingen, Carson. Du musst dir auch keine Sorgen mache, dass ich irgendeinem Menschen verrate, dass wir eine intime Verbindung hatten. Aber wenn du mich brauchst, werde ich dir immer zur Seite stehen.“ Crimson hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da wandte der Arzt sich zu ihm um, und schlang die Arme um ihm. So plötzlich und verzweifelt, dass dem Wraith für einen Moment der Atem stockte. Sofort umfing die vertraute Wärme des Menschen ihn. Crimson erwiderte die Umarmung, und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Carsons Körper bebte leicht, als er sein Gesicht in Crimsons Halsbeuge vergrub und leise schluchzte. In einem Mal brach all die zurückgehaltene Anspannung aus dem Menschen heraus, der sich nun beinahe verzweifelt an ihm festkrallte. Es fühlte sich gut Carson endlich wieder nah zu sein – der einzigen Person in dieser Stadt, die ihm nicht das Gefühl gab, ein Kriegsgefangener zu sein.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da, hielten einander, stärkten sich an der Nähe des anderen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das leise Schniefen des Menschen erstarb, und er sich mehr und mehr in Crimsons Armen entspannte. Die Regelmäßigen Atemzüge und der langsame Herzschlag verrieten Crimson, dass Carson eingeschlafen war. Ein seichtes Schmunzeln zuckte im Crimsons Lippen. Er hatte etwas Schlaf dringend nötig. Zu gerne würde er ihn jetzt einfach ins Bett tragen und ihm Ruhe lassen, bis er vollkommen ausgeruht war. Aber Crimson wusste, dass bald jemand nach dem Rechten sehen würde, wenn Carson nicht bald wieder das Zimmer verließ. Wenn man dann entdeckte, wie der Mensch vertrauensvoll in Crimsons Arm gekuschelt schlief…

Sachte schob er ihn von sich. „Carson. Wach auf.“ Raunte er ihm zu. Fast sofort öffnete Carson unwillig die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. „Beende deine Schicht, bevor du dich Ausruhst. Man wird nach dir suchen, wenn du nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation auftauchst, nachdem du mir Nahrung gebracht hast. Sie sollen nicht rausfinden, wie vertraut wir wirklich miteinander sind, richtig? Also kehre an deinen Posten zurück, und verkünde, dass du dich zu schlecht fühlst ,um planmäßig weiter zu arbeiten.“ Sein ton war sanft, aber Crimson duldete keinen Widerspruch. Und wenn er Carson persönlich krankschreiben und ins Bett zerren musste. Zu seiner Erleichterung, nickte Arzt aber widerstandslos. „Kann ich zurück zu dir kommen, wenn ich fertig bin?“ mit einer Hand strich Crimson durch Carsons Haar. „Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du es nicht tätest.“

Zögerlich stand der Mensch auf, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich zurückkommen würde, wenn er Crimson jetzt losließ. Dann wandte er sich allerdings ab, und verließ den Raum.

Crimson nährte sich an der Flüssigkeit, die Carson ihm dagelassen hat, als er auf den Menschen wartete. Kraft strömte augenblicklich durch seine Adern. Crimson war nicht hungrig gewesen – Seit Carson ihn aus der Zelle geholt hat, musste er nicht mehr hungern. Dennoch war es ein berauschendes Gefühl sich zu nähren, bis er satt war und nicht darauf achten zu müssen in welchem zustand seine Opfer waren…

Nicht lange, nachdem Crimson das Gefäß geleert hatte, klopfte es wieder höflich an der Tür. Diesmal wartete Carson nicht ab, bis Crimson ihn hineinrief, ehe er das Zimmer betrat. Lächelnd sah er den Menschen an. Seinen Menschen. Er ist wirklich zurückgekommen. Carson zögerte nicht, er kam direkt auf Crimson zu, setzte sich zu ihm, und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Der Wraith legte einen Arm um den Arzt und strich über seine Seite. „Hattest du schon deine Nahrungspause?“ fragte er nach einer Weile, worauf Carson nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Vielleicht später.“ Murmelte er gefolgt von einem herzhaften gähnen. Wirklich zufrieden war Crimson mit dieser Antwort nicht. Menschen aßen mehrmals täglich, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Carson mit leerem Magen ins Bett gehen wollte. Doch der Arzt war beinahe wieder in an seiner Seite eingeschlafen, heute würde er tatsächlich nichts mehr schaffen, bevor er sich ausgeruht hatte. Ergeben stand er auf und zog den Menschen mit sich. Er war sich sicher, dass Carson sich mehr in Crimsons stützende Umarmung lehnte, als er nötig hatte während er ihn zum Bett führte. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Es fühlte sich gut an dem Menschen wieder so nah zu sein.   
Nachdem Carson sich ins Bett fallen gelassen hat, zog Crimson ihm die Kleider bis auf die Unterwäsche auf, ehe er die Decke fürsorglich über ihn ausbreitete. Er wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, um seine eigenen Kleider abzulegen, da griff eine warme Hand nach seinem Arm. „Bleib hier.“ Murmelte der Arzt und versuchte Crimson zu sich zu ziehen. Crimson schmunzelte. „Ich bin gleich bei dir. Aber ich liege ungern in Arbeitskleidung im Bett. Gib mir eine Minute.“ Die Hand löste sich und entließ ihn. Der Wraith hielt sein Versprechen, er zog sich ebenfalls aus, bis er nur noch die Hose trug, die man ihm gegeben hatte. Dann stieg er zu Carson ins Bett, und zog den Menschen an sich. Das Bett war schmal, eigentlich zu schmal für zwei Personen. Aber sie störten sich beide nicht daran – Carson kuschelte sich eng an den Wraith, lag mehr auf als neben ihm, schmiegte das Gesicht an Crimsons Brust und schob ein Bein zwischen die des Wraith.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das regelmäßige Atmen und der ruhige Herzschlag des Arztes Crimson verrieten, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Diesmal störte er ihn nicht und ließ ihn schlafen, bis er von selbst aufwachte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider ist dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer geraten, als ich geplant hatte. Ich stecke gerade mitten in der Abschlussarbeit meiner Ausbildung und komme in letzter Zeit selten dazu mich um Privatprojekte zu kümmern...  
> Da ich nicht genau sagen kann wann ich die Zeit und Motivation finde, um weiter zu schreiben, wollte ich diesen Teil der Geschichte schonmal mit euch teilen. Ich hoffe, die beiden Jungs haben euch trotz allem gut unterhalten :)


End file.
